Crónicas de una infidelidad anunciada
by Alicatar-chan
Summary: Todos sabían Naruto y Sasuke como pareja era una mala idea. Cuatro años más tarde el Uzumaki se cansó de la personalidad fría de su amigo y en vez de sacarle los ojos, decidió que era mejor ser solo amigos. Ahora ambos desean reconstruir su amistad, pero no contaban con que la ruptura sería capaz de humanizar al Uchiha y eso podría cambiar muchas cosas
1. Móvil de una infidelidad

**1.Móvil de una infidelidad**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Zanzamaru!**

Ese era el día en el que se iban a acostar juntos por primera vez. Ya se sabe, los nervios a flor de piel, las manos temblorosas, las sonrisas tranquilizadoras, besos dulces y muy húmedos y esconderse en las sábanas de forma que el resto del mundo no pudiese herirlos.

Sí, como si eso sirviese de algo.

El momento de una primera vez es delicado, suave, y nunca se sabe hacia dónde puede llevar ese inicio. Éste en concreto iba lleno de esperanzas, de deseos de cambios, de búsqueda de algo mejor y un ligero toque de remordimiento. Ese matiz amargo era debido al único problema, y era que quien le acompañaba en la cama, no era él, no era quien se suponía que debía ser.

Para algunos eso podría ser un sacrilegio, ya que gran parte de la población estaría soñando con poder lograr un contacto con él, sin embargo, la única persona del mundo que tenía acceso a él, estaba en la cama con otra persona.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

El embrollo radicaba en que él era su novio, y el otro chico que estaba allí, con su pareja, no lo era.

¿Por qué? Bueno, la respuesta era bien sencilla.

Ese era el día que le iba a ser infiel.

Sí, ese era el día que le iba a ser infiel, y él probablemente lo sabía. Oh, estaba claro que lo sabía, no era tonto, al menos no en ese sentido, y conocía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo, sino hubiese llamado a la puerta aquel día, frente a su casa con los nudillos rozando la madera. Sabía que él estaba dentro, la luz estaba encendida, pero simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marchó, cabeza baja, y manos en los bolsillos.

Un claro signo de derrota.

Él, que tantas batallas había ganado, que había luchado contra adversidades que todos creían infranqueables, que había superado las expectativas de todos y había puesto su vida en peligro en tantos actos valientes, y a veces suicidas. Él se estaba marchando, conociendo su fracaso.

Un gesto muy impropio para alguien como él.

De alguien de su nivel se esperaría que no tirase la toalla, que enseñase los dientes a la propia muerte, y que incluso llegase a hacer movimientos poco inteligentes en un desesperado intento por no quedarse atrás.

Quizás hubiese sido más normal que tirase la puerta abajo, y despellejase a ese cabrón que le iba a robar a su novio, que se hiciese un precioso abrigo para el invierno con él y que colgase el resto en medio de la plaza para que todos supiesen que nadie debería volver a intentar algo así. Probablemente nadie le culparía por hacer aquello, tampoco es que alguien tuviese el suficiente valor como para contradecirle, además, esa sería la única forma de calmar su orgullo, no obstante, simplemente se fue.

Y marcharse era quizás su primer gesto de amor en toda su vida.

La forma por la que empezó todo aquello ya decía mucho de ellos. Ambos eran muy jóvenes cuando desearon comenzar aquello, ya que era difícil definir lo que tenían. Por aquel entonces al rubio no le importaba esa ambigüedad, simplemente estaba feliz porque Sasuke y él hubiesen aclarado sus sentimientos y ahora pudiesen besarse a gusto, y todas aquellas cosas que se espera de dos adolescentes con las hormonas revueltas.

El problema era que uno de ellos no había hablado nunca de sentimientos.

-¡No me lo creo!

-¡Pues créetelo! –dijo el rubio muy emocionado -. Sasuke y yo por fin estamos juntos.

-¿Cómo sucedió eso?

-Pues no sé –se sonrojó -. Nos habíamos besado un par de veces, y siempre habíamos hecho como si nada.

-Creo que yo os vi una vez –comentó Shikamaru.

El rubio se sonrojó fuertemente, y las chicas que estaban con ellos, le golpearon, y luego volvieron la vista a su amigo intentando que siguiese relatando.

-Yo nunca dije que estuviésemos juntos.

Naruto sonrió de forma tonta, sin darle importancia.

-Ya le conocéis –excusó el rubio al moreno.

-Se acabarán matando –asintió Ino.

-Esto acabará en tragedia –comentó Kakashi.

Todos le miraron, y si no hubiese sido porque era su maestro, Naruto se hubiera lanzado a estrangularlo, a arrancarle la piel a tiras y a colgarlo en la plaza ¿Cómo se podía pensar algo así? Después de tanto tiempo que había estado el rubio revoloteando alrededor de Sasuke, tras todas esas veces que había provocado a su amigo para que le besase… No dejaría que nada ni nadie le jodiese la felicidad.

Él era Uzumaki Naruto, y conseguía lo que se proponía. Hasta ahí podíamos llegar.

-Sasuke saldrá herido –completó.

Esas palabras casi le dan un ataque de risa al Uzumaki que, de hecho, se cayó de espaldas de la fuerte carcajada, y el resto de sus amigos le miraron sin entender nada. Quizás el único que supo por dónde iba el Hatake fue Shikamaru, que no se movió ni un segundo, pensativo, pero ese hecho pasó desapercibido para todos ya que su amigo, en general, no solía hacer movimiento alguno debido a su carácter vago. Tampoco es que se fuese a molestar en decir algo, porque era conocida de sobra la personalidad problemática del Uchiha, y atentar de alguna forma contra su orgullo sería suicida y habría que levantarse de la silla para huir. Demasiado esfuerzo.

Cuatro años más tarde, incluso Sasuke sabía que su maestro había tenido razón, pero ni siquiera su cerebro admitiría que había pensado en aceptar palabras de otra persona si no eran suyas, porque claro, eso sería un símbolo de debilidad y de falta de dotes intelectuales.

Todo el mundo pensaba que el Uchiha era un genio, pero durante años él mismo había estado preparando su apocalipsis personal con actuaciones y comentarios que solamente lo enterrarían a él. Pero en aquel entonces él era demasiado orgulloso e imbécil como para admitir que estaba cometiendo un error

Fue esa noche, en la que sabía que todo acabaría, cuando supo que todo era culpa suya.

Y se suponía que los Uchihas eran de mente rápida, claro.

En realidad las cosas que lo fueron hundiendo podían ser interpretadas como guiños humorísticos o bromas, cosa imposible porque el sentido del humor del Uchiha no es que fuese escaso, sino que no existía en absoluto.

-¿Entonces estáis juntos? –se alegró Sakura.

-¡Sí! –estuvo a punto de saltar felicidad el rubio -. Somos pareja –dijo tontamente.

-¿Pareja? –repitió el Uchiha.

-Sí… Normalmente dos personas que se gustan y tal, pues, eso, acaban siendo pareja… -expuso el Uzumaki.

-¿Quién habló de amor? Yo hablo de exclusividad y sexo.

De cualquier forma, durante el primer año Naruto tomó así esas correcciones; el segundo simplemente lo achacó a que su amigo y amante era un poco, sino mucho, inepto a la hora de expresas sus sentimientos, y a partir del tercero esos comentarios empezaron a hacerle daño, a bajarle el autoestima, y a hacerle muy infeliz.

Ahora la frase cambiaba de sentido y de dirección, no se trataba de ir contracorriente, frente a que todos pensasen que en lugar de amarse, se matarían, y de no dejar que nadie le jodiese la felicidad, sino de que su amor por un insensible no le hundiese en el barro.

Pero las palabras no eran lo único que dañaban al futuro Hokage, sino también el empeño de su amigo por negar que estaban juntos, que tenían alguna clase de relación. Si ya antes negaba que fuese amigo de un imbécil como él, ahora tenía mucho más que corregir y evitar para que los rumores se extendieran. No obstante, todo el mundo sabía que era Naruto quien se metía con él en la cama casi todas las noches, y también que el Uchiha le echaba la mañana siguiente de una patada en sus hermosas (y doloridas) posaderas, poniéndole en evidencia.

Él era el último de los Uchihas, y solo podía pensar en sí mismo, en mirarse el ombligo(1) como si fuera una obra de arte, y en convencerse de que él no podía ser homosexual, y mucho menos haber escogido como pareja a alguien tan estúpido y ruidoso como él. Era una deshonra para su apellido, su familia y sus genes.

El rubio siempre había podido vivir con todos los insultos y las palabras de desprecio por ser un demonio, y también por ser molesto en general, pero cuando esas acciones proveían de alguien a quien amaba, locamente, cada día de su vida se le hacía cuesta arriba, y la esperanza por conseguir llegar hacia el corazón de Sasuke era lo único que alimentaba sus perpetuas sonrisas, que permanecieron hasta en ese fatídico último y cuarto año de relación, en el que su mejor amigo se le antojaba insufrible y cruel.

Y si en una cosa era experto el moreno, era en ser cruel.

-Naruto –se preocupó Sakura.

Ya en el segundo año, muchos de sus amigos se comenzaron a preocupar por el estado de ánimo de su amigo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Es esto lo que tú quieres?

-Tú no le conoces, Sakura-chan, en la intimidad es diferente.

Pero Naruto siempre había tenido la incapacidad de mentir, ser tan honesto no podía ser todo bueno. Su récord de mentir, en realidad, solo estaba ligado al hecho de hacerlo consigo mismo, y llegado a su punto de saturación, incluso él era incapaz de encontrar excusas para justificar las acciones de un Uchiha amargado y condescendiente.

-A Sasuke le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos.

Oh, estaba claro que no le costaba, pero su forma de hacerlo era desprestigiar a Naruto, y odiar todo lo que tenía con él por lo que ello le convertía.

-¡Tranquilos! Sasuke y yo estamos bien, no lo querría de otra forma.

-Vosotros no le entendéis

-Sasuke es así.

Llegados a este punto, hasta Naruto deseaba coger una bandeja, o una botella de cristal que encontraba por la calle, y estampársela a su mejor amigo en la cabeza, a ver si reaccionaba o si simplemente sangraba. Conociéndole, ni siquiera tendría sangre en las venas, sino horchata(2), y al rubio esa bebida no le gustaba.

-Sasuke…

La pregunta que se fue formulando durante años, fue si dejaría que el propio Sasuke le jodiese la felicidad.

Finalmente, la esperanza se marchitó, y con ella las ganas de Naruto de seguir con esa relación.

Tras cuatro años, Sasuke seguía en su misma postura estúpida y orgullosa, pero su amigo había cambiado, había madurado.

Naruto ya no era tímido, tenía claras sus emociones y cómo controlarlas. Seguía siendo ruidoso y alegre, porque no podía cambiar su esencia, pero ahora era también inteligente, seguro, fuerte y sabía perfectamente lo que quería, y aunque no es que no quisiera a Sasuke, sino que estaba loco por él, y estaba locamente enamorado de él, estaba harto. Harto de él, de su crueldad, de sus acciones, y de su relación, o de la ausencia de ésta realmente, ya que según su mejor amigo nunca estuvieron juntos.

Mientras el Uchiha había estado rechazándolo todo, y viviendo una mentira, el rubio había crecido, y él se había quedado atrás.

¿Quién diría que se cambiarían las tornas de aquella forma?

Tras pensarlo largo y tendido, el Uzumaki prefirió recuperar su amistad, o intentarlo, antes de acabar matándolo (estrangulándolo preferiblemente) por idiota.

Esa tarde, antes de que fuese infiel, incluso habían bromeado como antes, cuando eran amigos. Pero fue una pequeña ilusión.

-Malditos reportes.

-Si no fueras tan torpe.

-Oh, lo siento, Don Soy-un-genio.

-Por supuesto –asintió el Uchiha.

Naruto sonrió amargamente, y se echó encima de la mesa.

Estaban en la casa de su novio, o como quiera que le llamase el rubio en su mente. Ni siquiera el Uzumaki sabía a qué había ido allí, con todos los papeles, Sasuke más tarde supo que esa era la última oportunidad que le estaba dando, que le estaba dando una oportunidad para detenerlo o despedirse y él, en un alarde de infinita estupidez hacia la inteligencia emocional, volvió a alejarlo de sí.

Sí, Sasuke era un auténtico genio en estos temas, ¿qué se le podía hacer si era inepto el muy imbécil?

-¿Por qué no me ayudas? –propuso pestañeando mucho.

-¿Te ha entrado algo en el ojo?

-No, bastardo.

Por mucho que acababa de insultarle, ni siquiera así consiguió una reacción de su amigo, y eso le escoció tanto, o más, que sus palabras crueles. Naruto echaba de menos a su amigo, con el que se peleaba y se pegaban, ese del que se había enamorado como un idiota porque a veces le mostraba lo importante que era para él. Ahora lo máximo que lograba era que le quitase los pantalones, y le diese algún mísero beso.

Quizás eso era lo que más añoraba el rubio. Cuando ni siquiera habían empezado esa no relación, los besos que habían compartido eran muy distintos, Sasuke se sentía superado por las cosquillas que el rubio le provocaba en el estómago, y verlo intentando juntar sus labios con los de su amigo era realmente divertido, pero en aquel entonces el moreno se entregaba a ellos, y no tenía miedo de perderse en su sabor.

Pero de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo.

-He acabado.

-Lento.

El rubio se levantó y cogió sus papeles, dio un par de zancadas hacia la salida.

-Ya sé que dijimos –se calló y corrigió sus palabras-, que dije que hoy me quedaría a dormir para ver una película juntos.

-¿Ah, sí?

Lo cierto era que lo recordaba perfectamente, y una parte de él, quizás ese pedazo humano que le quedaba, escuchó esa idea con emoción, ya que hacía tiempo que no hacían algo juntos, pero como su status, impuesto solamente por él, de hombre de hielo no le permitía ni admitir desear algo ni a sí mismo, fingió no recordarlo.

-Sí…-asintió.

Esa respuesta era lo suficientemente oscura, como para que esa parte humana de Sasuke se diese cuenta de que algo iba a pasar. No era cuestión de la palabra, sino del tono desganado y falto de ilusión. Sí, el Uchiha notó lo que iba a suceder en el fondo de su alma, pero fue tan cobarde, y confiaba tanto en su mejor amigo, que le dejó que lo traicionase.

Haber reaccionado hubiese sido demasiado inteligente, y demasiado humano para Sasuke, que era un imbécil de cuidado, y a lo mejor explotaba o provocaba el apocalipsis en una acción que mostrase sentimientos. Sí, seguro que en su mente era mejor evitar el fin del mundo, en realidad todos debían darle las gracias por ello. Todos saben que un Uchiha admitiendo que es un ser humano es inaceptable.

Fuera como fuese, esta derrota consentida pasó inadvertida para ambos, es más, Naruto lo sintió como su última indiferencia hacia su persona, esa que le quemaba en lo más hondo. Esa con la que acabaría esa noche.

El moreno había sido traicionado por sus propias emociones, aunque no lo sabía. En el fondo sabía que se lo merecía, ese día ocurrió simplemente lo que esperaba. Él encontró a alguien mejor, o al menos a alguien que pudiese darle el amor y aprecio que el rubio necesitaba, y por eso se marchó. Por eso se rindió.

Aceptó su derrota porque en ese momento, cuando ya era tarde, fue consciente de sus sentimientos, y de que haberlo evitado habría sido condenar a su mejor amigo a sufrir.

Porque Sasuke ni siquiera iba intentar recuperar a Naruto. O eso pensaba.

Sí, ese era el día que Naruto le iba a ser infiel.

Y le iba a ser infiel por imbécil.

* * *

(1)mirarse el ombligo es una metáfora para llamar a alguien egocéntrico

(2)Horchata: Según el DRA: Bebida hecha con chufas u otros frutos, machacados, exprimidos y mezclados con agua y azúcar.

¡Hola, hola! Antes de nada espero que nadie me muerda (Especialmente Zanza(¡muchas felicidades hija! espero que te guste mi regalito) por haber utilizado un título como este, ya que mi fic no llega, ni llegará nunca, a la suela de los zapatos de Gabriel García Márquez, pero no pude evitar llamar a mi historia así. Otra cosa,** este fic no va a ser dramático,** ni mucho menos, pero al comenzar con una ruptura está claro que el primer capítulo tenía que ser menos humorístico, aparte de eso, será de comedia, de esa que me gusta a mí tanto escribir.

¡Noticia buena! Siempre tengo algo entre manos, y esta vez es una** cuenta de facebook** que me he hecho por si alguien tiene curiosidad en conocerme, mi nombre es **Alicatar chan** (sin guión)

Más cosas, siento anunciar que este año voy a estar más ocupada que de costumbre, así que no sé cómo de rápido voy a poder subir capítulos, así que espero que comprendáis mis circunstancias. Respecto a contestar los reviews, la mayoría escogió ser respondidos en el mismo fic, y así voy a hacerlo.

Y ya que estoy hoy por hacer publicidad, os vuelvo a recordar ese fic tan chulo **Alea iacta est**, que está haciendo la iniciativa (de la que formo parte) de** Ramen de Tomate**, cuyo perfil podéis ver aquí en fanfiction.

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Cuchillos afilados? ¿Peticiones? ¿Saruman cantando trolololololó porque su mayor sueño era ser batería de un grupo de chavales cantantes escogidos en American got talent para así liarse con todos ellos en plan quinteto amoroso?

¿Próximo capítulo? **21 de septiembre**


	2. Sumatorio de la densidad de las astas

**2 . Sumatorio de la densidad de las astas(1)**

**¡Xzero kill, muchas felicidades!**

En el fondo cuando el idiota de Sasuke se marchó esa noche, tenía la ilusa (muy ilusa) esperanza de que su amigo, o su antigua pareja, amante, despeinador profesional o lo que demonios empezase a ser a partir de ahora, diese por zanjado el asunto de aquella forma. Así se ahorrarían los malos tragos, las explicaciones, las situaciones tensas y, por supuesto, el que él tuviese que darse por enterado de que por muy "El gran Uchiha Sasuke" que fuese, le habían sido infiel por la puerta grande.

Pero eso sería ser demasiado inocente, ya que, aparte de esa costumbre del rubio de hacer las cosas siempre con magnitudes desproporcionadas, también tenía el malísimo hábito de ser honesto. Hasta la saciedad.

Si el Uchiha deseaba algo era no perderla amistad del rubio, porque para él eso era lo más importante aunque no lo admitiese (porque eso le haría un debilucho según la lógica algo bizarra del moreno). Le había ultrajado demasiadas veces para intentar recuperarle, pero al menos deseaba volver a ser su mejor amigo.

Y allí estaba él en su mansión, sentado, en medio del pasillo, las piernas extendidas, y la vista perdida como si fuera un perrito abandonado en la carretera. Así pasó toda la noche, esperando, ni si quiera sabía a qué, pero notaba que se estaba hundiendo, que se estaba precipitando a lo desconocido, a no saber si sus acciones destrozarían su amistad. No obstante, antes de que acabase de caer del todo, escuchó llamar la puerta y el poco instinto de supervivencia que le quedaba en aquel momento, le hinchó el ego para aguantar el chaparrón que se le venía encima.

Si no tuviese orgullo probablemente se habría ocultado bajo la cama, donde habría escavado en el suelo hasta lograr crear una vía de escape al más digno estilo de Alcatraz.

Era Naruto, y conociéndolo, el muy escandaloso, ni siquiera se disculparía por lo que había hecho, tampoco es que él lo hubiese hecho en algún momento en esos cuatro años.

Sabiendo como era, entraría gritando como un energúmeno.

-¡Sasuke!

Ni siquiera había llegado a abrir la puerta del todo, solo se le veía una parte del cuerpo, y ya venía dispuesto a realizar una hecatombe él solito. Sasuke, en un intento por no deshacerse, se cruzó de brazos y evitó el contacto visual. Todo el mundo sabe que si le miraba directamente, uno de los dos empezaría a golpear al otro, y el Uchiha no estaba seguro de ser él quien empezase.

-¿Qué?

Eso sí, si se quedaba callado, sí que estaría dejando ver que se encontraba así como débil. Por no decir que se caía por las esquinas, quizás por eso se había quedado en el pasillo todas esas endemoniadas horas.

-¡Eres un bastardo hijo de puta sin sentimientos!

-Lo sé.

Y por supuesto no se iba a inmutar porque era un cabrón sin alma que se creía infranqueable, y que no tenía sentimientos ni necesitaba a nadie.

-Y además soso-bufó el rubio por su respuesta, cruzándose de brazos

-¿Algo más?

-¡No he hecho más que empezar! –se puso a agitar los brazos como si intentase imitar el vuelo de un colibrí por mucho que supiese que no se arrancaría volar nunca.

Sí, Naruto era único. Le acababa de ser infiel y lo que iba a hacer era gritarle, echarle en cara todo lo que se le iba a ocurrir, y culparle porque era él quien le había empujado a aquella situación. Y por eso estaba furioso porque tampoco había deseado hacerlo, porque era una persona decente y honesta, y hasta a él le rompía el alma mentirle de esa forma.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que solo empezamos a salir! –hace una pausa -, bueno, a follar con exclusividad –bufó molesto -, porque estabas celoso, y solamente querías asegurarte que no estuviese con nadie más

Sasuke, en lugar de decir nada en contra, cerró la puerta para evitar que entrasen curiosos que pudiesen escuchar la conversación. Seguro que sino en media hora la casa estaría repleta de periodistas.

-¡Estoy harto! ¡Harto! Siempre dijiste que no estábamos en una relación, ¿pero qué? ¡Yo quería una relación contigo! Me moría de ganas de ser tu novio, so pedazo de cenutrio de una sola neurona ¡Es más! ¡Durante cuatro malditos años tuve una relación contigo! –cogió aire -, ¡así que jódete! –sacó la lengua -. ¡Tuviste una relación conmigo! –utilizó su tno más infantil para intentar molestarle -. ¡Te dediqué cuatro años de mi preciada vida! ¡Cuatro!

-Veo que sabes contar –gruñó el otro.

Naruto alzó una ceja y estuvo a punto de estrangular a su amigo, o lo que fuese, pero simplemente se mordió el puño en un gesto de frustración, y decidió que se iba a quedar más tranquilo tras decirle todo lo que llevaba reprimiendo en todos esos años. Si no lo decía ahora, sí que reventaría.

Y podía pegarle cualquier otro día. De eso estaba seguro.

-¡Todo es culpa tuya! ¡Solo tuya! ¡De ti y de ti orgullo! ¡Porque eres un reprimido! Estás tan empeñado en que no puedes ser gay, que no nos has dejado tener una relación normal –coge aire -, ¡pues bien que te gustaba metérmela por el culo!

El Uchiha le observó algo perplejo por la naturalidad con la que estaba diciendo esas palabras, y se dio la vuelta algo avergonzado porque tenía razón. Al fin y al cabo, al moreno le encantaba mantener relaciones sexuales con su pareja, o expareja. Lo que fuese.

-¡Oh! Y ese maldito empeño tuyo por no nunca ser el pasivo, ¿por qué? ¡Por tu maldito orgullo! ¿Y a mí no me hiere el orgullo serlo siempre? ¡Claro que sí! Me moría de ganas de verte llegar al orgasmo debajo de mí.

-Cállate.

-¡Qué te den! –se río -. ¡Sí, eso debería pasar! –hizo una pausa -. No es un pecado tener sentimientos, ¿sabes, Sasuke? Incluso los ninjas los tienen, y ese deseo de proteger a alguien es el que nos hace poderosos.

En ese punto el Uchiha se dignó por primera vez a mirarle a los ojos, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no derrumbarse, cosa de la que se ocupó su orgullo que le mantuvo con vida una vez más, manteniendo su expresión de indiferencia en la cara. Siempre tendría energía para una mueca más de desprecio.

-Tener sentimientos no te hace débil, ¡tú, pedazo de insensible, carbón y cruel! –volvió a enfadarse

No hacía falta mencionar que el estado de ánimo del rubio se debatía entre echar humo por las orejas del enfado, y casi echarse a llorar de la tristeza un instante más tarde, creando unos contrastes que más de una vez cogían desprevenido al objeto de su ira/llanto.

-¡No tenías derecho! ¡Ninguno! A tratarme como lo has hecho estos cuatro años, rechazándome y haciéndome sentir inferior como te ha dado la gana. ¡Tengo sentimientos! Y al contrario que tú, los tenía muy claros, y no me sentía avergonzado de ellos.

Se mordió los labios, y después sonrió con amargura.

-¿Sabes cómo me sentía yo? –señaló con un dedo a su amigo -, ¿lo sabes? ¡No te atrevas a decir que sí! –volvió a gritar -. Humillado durante cuatro años, por mi mejor amigo, que es incapaz de admitir que es homosexual y que también estaba enamorado de mí.

Sasuke vaciló y bajó la vista, si seguía observando no habría ego ni genialidad que fuese capaz de mantenerle en pie.

-Mis sentimientos eran…

Se detuvo, indeciso a hablar esta vez en pasado. Maldita sea, ese rubio seguía enamorado como un imbécil de Sasuke, y también por eso le odiaba y a sí mismo por pensar lo que le había hecho a la persona que quería, y ésta le había dejado hacerlo.

-¡Joder, Sasuke! Eres tú quien me has empujado a esto. Ya es demasiado tarde.

Quizás no lo era, pero Naruto estaba demasiado cansado como para darle otra oportunidad. Si aguantaba una frase condescendiente más de su amigo, acabaría estrangulándolo y pateándole hasta la muerte , por muchos años que hubiese ido detrás de él para traerle de vuelta.

Vaciló, clavó sus preciosos ojos azules en su amigo durante un instante, y bajó la vista, el otro se tambaleó cuando sintió su mirada azul clavada en la suya.

-Ayer te fui infiel.

-Lo sé.

¿En serio estaba pretendiendo informarle de algo a él?

-¿Alguna vez no sabes algo? –gruñó molesto.

Si no hubiese estado en una situación así, Sasuke habría sonreído internamente, pero simplemente se quedó estático esperando a que él volviese a mover ficha, cosa que iba a suceder más rápido de lo que pensaba.

-Se supone que nunca estuvimos en una relación, ¿no? –dijo no muy convencido -. No voy a pedir perdón por lo que he hecho.

Bueno, al menos ambos tenían una cosa clara. Había demasiadas razones para que Naruto le dejase.

Sus palabras eran tajantes, pero ese rubio estaba confuso, más de lo que pensó que estaría al acabar la relación, pero por una vez el moreno sería quien tendría el valor que le faltaba al rubio para terminar esto.

-Pues yo te voy a pedir que te vayas.

Esta vez no lo dijo en un tono burlesco, ni autoritario, ni siquiera neutral, sonaba como si estuviese haciendo lo que debía, y Naruto no pudo evitar vacilar, dudando por última vez en si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Fuera.

Sin embargo, esas últimas palabras crueles le devolvieron al mundo, y rojo de ira se marchó considerando a su amigo el mayor hijo de puta insensible sobre la faz de la tierra.

Una vez que su antiguo amante o novio, ya Sasuke ni siquiera lo sabía, se había marchado, esa llamada de atención, como llamaba él a que le habían dejado aunque no hubiesen dicho las palabras, había puesto su mundo patas arriba, y se había dado cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido.

Se odiaba, pero su orgullo al menos estaba para salvarle.

Al menos durante unos días.

¿Qué hace un Uchiha cuando está completamente deprimido y perdido?

Exacto, evadirse, y eso hizo durante varias semanas. Estuvo en misiones, manteniéndose ocupado, y no recibió la visita de nadie. En su forma de protegerse, y quizás empezando a ser consciente de sus sentimientos, no quiso saber nada de Naruto, aunque él tampoco dio señales de vida, pero tampoco se le podía echar en cara, ambos necesitaban aclararse, ver dónde quedaba su amistad, y qué hacer con esos cuatro años.

Para un Uchiha esa respuesta sería fácil, tirar a la basura todo ese tiempo y olvidarlo como si nunca hubiese sucedido, pero Sasuke se sentía menos parte de su apellido que nunca, y por eso se sentía a la deriva.

Sin embargo, no dejaba que eso se notase, eso sí que sería caer bajo, y aunque el rumor del fin de la relación y de los motivos de ésta se extendió por toda Konoha, simplemente se dedicó a mantener la cabeza alta y seguir embarcándose en misiones.

Pero a la gente le gustan los cotilleos, y sobre todo si esos hacían caer de su pedestal infranqueable al Uchiha. Incluso para los ANBU él estaba en una posición debilitada emocionalmente, y algunos querían aprovecharse de la situación, por envidia o rencor, ya se sabe que Sasuke nunca fue muy amistoso, por no decir que llamaba inútil a todo el mundo por sistema.

Estaban regresando de tratar unos asuntos, yendo hacia el edificio Hokage, y entre varios de los compañeros, había un par de esos que le odiaban. Uno de tantos.

-Oye, Uchiha, ¿qué tal estás?

Ni corto ni perezoso, decidió no contestar, tampoco le pareció raro que alguien se preocupase por él, ya que era un semidios en Konoha y todos le adoraban, o eso pensaba él, ya que, sí, todos en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja le querían, pero ese afecto, se dividía en dos: los que le querían follar y los que le querían muerto.

-He oído lo que ha pasado… -dejó caer uno.

Bueno, una cosa era que se preocupasen por él y otra era que se metiesen en su vida, así que se paró en seco y giró la cabeza lentamente como si fuera la niña del exorcista, pero, sorpresa, ninguno de ellos pareció tener miedo, escudándose en que el Uchiha probablemente estaría indefenso debido a que le habían roto el corazón, y por ello no se comportaría como el sádico que, estaba claro, que era.

-¿Y?

-¿Aún puedes entrar en casa?

Él ladeó la cabeza y alzó una ceja peligrosamente despacio. Sí, estaban intentando tocarle los cojones y como siguiesen así, lo iban a conseguir.

-La enorme cornamenta chocará con el quicio de la puerta y no podrás entrar –se burló de él.

Si el moreno hubiese estado en sus cabales, probablemente se habría marchado muy digno, ya que golpearles hasta la muerte solo evidenciaría que estaba dolido, y que esos comentarios podían herirle, cosa que jamás querría que advirtiese alguien, porque entonces sería fácil deducir que sí que había querido a Naruto. Y mucho. Incluso más de lo que él mismo pensaba.

Pero Sasuke, en aquel momento, no estaba en su momento más lúcido mentalmente hablando. Y, bueno, liarse a puñetazos siempre es divertido.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó encima de ese malnacido y empezó a arrearle. La paliza estaba servida, y por mucho que fuesen cinco contra uno y él no pudiese pegarles a todos a la vez, se las apañaba bastante bien para romper labios, narices, brazos y costillas. Y cuando digo bastante, es que tuvieron que separar al Uchiha de sus ofensores entre otros cinco hombres más y aún así activó su Sharingan y les torturó con la mirada.

Estaba claro que estaba dolido, sí, pero eso no quitaba que en el fondo fuese una persona muy violenta.

Ya separados y casi disuelta la pelea, el que la había comenzado aprovechó para meter el dedo todavía más en la yaga. No todos los días se puede joder, ni literal ni no literalmente, a un Uchiha, y en particular a Sasuke.

-Pobre, Sasukito –escupió -. Además de pegártela(2) con otro, ese chico y Naruto ahora son pareja formal.

Para evitar crear traumas psicológicos irreversibles a los que se habían atrevido a ultrajarlo, y en especial al que le había dicho esa noticia, tuvieron que taparle la cabeza, y entre todos esos ninjas les arrastraron hacia el despacho de la Hokage, la que sin mediar palabra al principio le curó las heridas.

Todo el mundo sabe que hay que temer más a Tsunade cuando está en silencio que cuando habla, ya que si no dice nada, es que su macabro cerebro está maquinando algo. Algo peligroso y mortal.

-Sasuke, estás fuera de control.

-No lo estoy.

Decirle algo así a él era prácticamente como tirarle a la cara que tenía el corazón roto y no sabía qué hacer con su vida, por lo que, obviamente, se sentía ofendido. Y cabreado.

-Soy la Hokage, y digo que lo estás.

-Como si eres el Papa de Roma.

Que Tsunade escuchase una impertinencia de esa magnitud y no tomase represalias, sería como desear que los salmones se alimentase de arena. Además, siendo justos, una palabra fuera de tono era justo lo que estaba esperando la mujer para poder hacer lo que quería.

-Quedas suspendido como ANBU.

Y eso era joderle.

-¿Qué?

-Oh, no tiene nada que ver con tus palabras amables –dijo sarcásticamente -, estaba buscando una excusa realmente.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que necesitas unas vacaciones –hizo una pausa -, y vuelve a faltarme al respeto, niñato, y me ocuparé de que piensen que has desaparecido y nunca se haga una investigación.

Sasuke no tragó saliva porque era un Uchiha y ellos tampoco tenían saliva para tragar, pero sí supo que era mejor permanecer en silencio unos minutos. Algunos. Los suficientes para asegurarse salir de allí con vida.

-No será para siempre, solo hasta que…

Él le fulminó con la mirada.

-Solo para que te tomes unas vacaciones.

Era la Hokage y podía hacer desaparecer a ese niñato, pero también había que ser prudente y evitar cuantas más bajas mejor, sobre todo si uno de esos cadáveres era alguien tan útil como el moreno.

-Discúlpame un momento.

Vio a la mujer levantarse, y se preguntó si realmente iría a buscar a alguien para matarle por sus palabras, pero solamente abrió la puerta, la cerró y habló con alguien al otro lado de ella.

-¡No quiero! ¡Qué no!

Esa voz era inconfundible y simplemente escucharla ya le puso los nervios de punta, así que procuró tranquilizarse.

-Harías cualquier cosa para ser Hokage, ¿no? –preguntó Tsunade.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Daría mi vida por la aldea!

-Pues tómate hacer las paces con Sasuke como una misión de rango S.

¿Una misión de rango S? Quizás eso sería ser demasiado blando.

Escuchó los pasos de su antiguo novio, pareja, mejor amigo, amante o lo que fuese entrar en la estancia, y quizás en ese momento supo que no era tan insensible como pensaba, ya que si se hubiese estado de pie, le habrían flaqueado las rodillas.

* * *

(1)Astas me refiero a cuernos que te ponen cuando te son infiel. Es común las bromas de que los cuernos chocan con las puertas y no puedes entrar.

(2)pegártela: sinónimo de ser infiel

Qué buena acogida muchas gracias a todos, y siento la tardanza una vez más. Quizás es un poco lioso el primer capítulo, pero quería mantener la intriga con quién había sido infiel a quién. Ya sabéis que estas cosas me encantan. Respecto a varias preguntas, sí, este fic va a ser narrado en tercera persona.

**Respecto a los reviews,** los voy a contestar aquí, e iré eliminando mis contestaciones ya que, al parecer, está prohibido contestar aquí.** Si no queréis perder las respuestas,** procederé a contestar a todo el mundo por MP. **¿Qué decidís?**

Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores **Cofee, coptesita, Em Hatake, Funny-life, geshika-san, Goten Trunks5, Hagane Yuuki, HiinataHyLovers, Isabella1315, Jane Uchihatake, jesikitdelfin, kane-noona, KBCullen, kennich, kikyo taisho, Kitsune Yuki, lizayan, LoveDamonSalvatore, LuelNoir, Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked, nanamikanon . sasakishimizu, Nathaglee, OPMDLuffy, Pochyy, sakura1402, Sariu, sasuke uchiiha, semiakesolauca, Seta03, shameblack, Shees, SKAM Uchiha Asakura Tsukuyomi, Soft'Colour, souse, TheIcePenis, xinislovemeXD, .x, YazUzumaki, yhad, YuK-G, Zanzamaru,**

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿faltas de ortografía? ¿Peticiones? ¿Cuchillos afilados? ¿Batman y Superman manteniendo relaciones sexuales en lo alto de un campanario, porque viven al límite, mientras cantan los gallos a su al rededor y las gallinas miran escandalizadas?

¿Próximo capítulo:**Lanzamiento olímpico de cafetera**? El **30 de septiembre**


	3. Lanzamiento olímpico de cafetera

**3 . Lanzamiento olímpico de cafetera**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Kenny Hanabi, que es una ricura de chica :3**

Decir que en aquella sala no había tensión sería mentir con magnitudes catastróficas, porque Naruto apenas se había alejado de la puerta, la que por cierto había cerrado Tsunade a cal y canto(1) para evitar que escapase, y Sasuke seguía sentado, de espaldas a su amigo, o lo que fuese en aquel momento, y mirando hacia el infinito, mientras mantenía viva la esperanza de que se fuese un rato a la mierda y le dejase en paz.

En esos minutos de sepulcral silencio, lo único que él podía pensar es que no quería ver al rubio, no es porque estuviese dolido, ya que jamás admitiría que lo estaba, sino porque se sentía incómodo. En su mente se creía indestructible, y pensaba que por mucho que se le plantase delante a su antiguo amigo, conseguiría mantener la mente clara, el orgullo y su inteligencia intacta, por lo que podría responder con crueldad y presteza a cualquier estupidez del rubio.

Siempre había sido cruelmente ingenioso.

Estaba claro que el Uchiha no iba a romper esa ley del silencio que empezaba a imperar, porque en su mente sería alguna clase de sacrilegio, además pensaba que si ambos se mantenían en silencio las cosas no podían empeorar, aunque tampoco mejorarían, pero en ese momento él no estaba seguro de si deseaba alguna clase de cambio hacia alguno de los extremos, ya que su mente era un auténtico caos.

El otro hombre se aclaró la voz, esperando alguna clase de reacción del otro, que ni se inmutó.

-Esto…

Tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

-¡Eh, tú! ¡Maleducado de cojones!

Sasuke, una vez más, no dijo nada, pero sí se cruzó de brazos, quizás le estaba delatando su, por supuesto que no lo tenía, nerviosismo, que estaba desmoronando sus teorías internas de ser un dios infranqueable.

Ahora mismo, se sentía vulnerable.

El rubio bufó, dio un par de zancadas, y se colocó en la trayectoria visual de su antiguo amante, obligándole a mirarle. Y ahí fue cuando realmente se sintió pequeño y muy indefenso, sentimientos nunca vistos en uno de su apellido, y los cuales parecieron abrumar al otro, que apenas los percibieron un instante.

-¿Qué quieres?

Frente a todo pronóstico, el primero en hablar fue el moreno, era su forma de evitar que el rubio ahondase todavía más en él, cosa que no le gustaba nada. Esperaba inmutable, con su postura gallarda y el cabello como recién salido de la peluquería aunque estuviesen a miércoles y él iba los viernes, como siempre era él, ante su antiguo novio, pero lo cierto es que perderle, hacerle daño, y todo lo que había pasado, le había hecho cambiar de perspectiva, una que no sabía hacia dónde se dirigía.

Por desgracia para él, ya no era el mismo.

-Tengo que cumplir una misión.

Alzó una ceja.

-Y tal –completó el rubio.

-Lo oí.

-¿Qué? ¿tienes ahora una técnica de súper oreja? ¿Además de tener los ojos rojos por el Sharingan también tienes Oreshingan o algo y puedes escuchar a través de las paredes? ¿se te ponen también rojas las orejas? –se quedó callado -. ¡Oh Dios mío! –se tapó la cabeza -, ¿cómo lo haces? ¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡Deja de leerme la mente!

Mientras su amigo entró en pánico, el Uchiha tenía que admitir que había echado de menos esas conversaciones surrealistas con su amigo, y que si no hubiese sido un desalmado, probablemente hubiese sonreído.

-Tsunade y tú os parecéis.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? –ladeó la cabeza -. ¿Es alguna clase de amenaza? Ojito que eso se puede interpretar como alta traición.

-Habláis muy alto.

-Aaaaaaah…

El silencio reinó varios minutos, y el moreno odiaba sentirse atrapado en una habitación, por lo que se levantó y se quedó cerca de la puerta, delante de la que se detuvo.

-¡Eh! ¿Dónde vas?

-¿No tienes que cumplir una misión!

-¡Ah, sí! Pero te estás yendo.

Sin decir anda más, abrió la puerta de un golpe, y encontraron a varias personas que antes debían de haber tenido la oreja pegada a la madera, que habían perdido el equilibrio y que ahora estaban en el suelo. Si a Sasuke ya le resultaba humillante que le hubiesen encargado reconciliarse con él, que todo el mundo estuviese escuchando y conociese su conversación… Eso directamente le sacaba de quicio. Por llamar de alguna forma a sus instintos asesinos en creciente deseo.

Teniendo en cuenta que Naruto había sido su mejor amigo y tenía intenciones de volver a serlo, no hizo falta que dijese nada, así que siguió al Uchiha en su búsqueda de privacidad, que acabó en las calles de la aldea, con ambos caminando uno al lado del otro, en silencio, y sin ningún rumbo preestablecido.

El ambiente entre ellos era raro y denso, y a veces Sasuke quería salir huyendo y volver a convertirse en un criminal de rango S, pero por supuesto no podía hacerlo porque era un Uchiha, así que simplemente esperaba a lo que caracterizaba siempre a Naruto, que dijese o hiciese algo estúpido, el ambiente se relajase y, con alguna frase sin sentido por su parte, y criticada gramaticalmente por el genio, volver a ser amigos.

-¿Has…? –vaciló, soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones -, ¿has oído lo de Sakura?

Algo así.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?

-Bueno, es que tú vives en la parra (2)

Él alzó una ceja y el rubio sonrió.

-Al parecer Sai le ha pedido salir.

Sasuke puso cara de terror, porque conocía la violencia inherente a su amiga y lo molesto que era Sai, por lo que, si realmente empezaban a salir juntos, ella acabaría matándole en cuestión de minutos.

-¿Salir?

-Sí, bueno, creo que sus palabras fueron algo como " tus pechos son pequeños pero a mí no me importara ese hecho cuando estemos juntos practicando sexo en la cama".

Tras decir algo así, seguramente aquel idiota que leía manuales de emociones humanas estaría en el hospital. Sasuke tampoco sabía manejar bien los sentimientos, pero sí sabía que había veces que era mejor quedarse callado, o que había ciertas cosas que no se le podían decir a su amiga si querías seguir con vida.

-No sé qué hará al final Sakura –puso una mueca entretenida -, pero si llegasen a salir sería muy divertido verla arreándole(3) a su novio.

Se echó una amplia carcajada, de esas que hacía tiempo que no escuchaba el que estaba a su lado, y Sasuke no puedo evitar sentirse dividido, por un lado se seguía odiando por haberle hecho daño a la persona que más quería en el mundo, y por haberse permitido a sí mismo saberlo tan tarde, pero por otra, estaba contento de que lo suyo hubiese acabado. Él parecía feliz.

En seguida asaltó en su mente ese supuesto chico con el que había comenzado una relación. Después de una relación tan radiactiva como la suya, necesitaba una sana, y aunque no sabía exactamente cómo sentirse, porque eso de los sentimientos eran nuevos para él, simplemente no sacó el tema.

Pero no contaba con que el rubio parecía leerle la mente a veces, y que tampoco es una persona con tacto muchas veces por ser demasiado espontáneo. Sí, ahora él era más inteligente y maduro, pero el muy capullo seguía sin pensar bien las cosas.

-Sasuke…-vaciló y cogió alguien -. Estoy con alguien.

-Ahórratelo. Ya lo sé.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

-Me lo dijo el ANBU al que pegué.

Esa revelación cogió desprevenido al Uzumaki, que se quedó parado en medio de la calle, mientras él seguía hacia adelante, sin darle importancia. El moreno sintió que debería haberse callado, ya que eso había delatado que le había dado una paliza a ese imbécil porque había puesto un dedo en la llaga. Y la llaga implicaba que había algo que le dolía, y por supuesto tenía que ver con Naruto.

Todos estos cambios lo habían vuelto estúpido, ahora se sentía como si fuese el rubio, y no le gustaba no tenerlo todo bajo control y saber qué decir siempre.

Pobre Sasuke, muchos pagarían por una primera fila en el cine si la película fuese él en ese estado.

-Supongo que no te gusta que la gente se aproveche de la situación para burlarse –dijo algo confundido -. No creo que mi vida íntima sea asunto de una panda de gilipollas.

El otro asintió levemente, preguntándose si realmente su amigo pensaba eso, o si realmente lo había dicho para hacerle sentir mejor a él, o a sí mismo para no pensar que realmente estaba dolido por la ruptura. Finalmente, decidió que, como el rubio además de estúpido era impredecible, jamás podría saberlo, así que borraría esa situación de su mente, y evitaría así golpearse a sí mismo contra una pared cercana por su torpeza. Además, con lo blanca que tenía la piel, seguro que se le pondría la frente muy roja de golpearse, y eso haría pensar a la gente que realmente le estaban saliendo cuernos.

-Verás, Sasuke. Me conoces y soy alguien que va al grano –confesó hablando de carrerilla-. Quería contarte esto porque quiero que volvamos a ser mejores amigos, y eso implica poder contártelo todo…

El Uchiha le miró inexpresivo, y después le dio una palmadita en el hombro, lo que el rubio interpretó como un sí, y por eso atrapó el cuello de su amigo con un brazo y le revolvió el pelo, recibiendo en respuesta una coz de Sasuke.

-¡Será genial! –se ilusionó -. Como en los viejos tiempos

Sí, podía hacer un mes desde que se habían estado chillando, bueno, en realidad que había estado Naruto gritándole a él y Sasuke había intentado mantenerse inquebrantable, pero ambos al menos coincidían en una cosa, por muy dolidos que estuviesen, lo importante era arreglar todo lo que había sucedido, tratar de regresar en el tiempo cuatro años atrás y remontar esa amistad tan importante para ambos.

-¡El gran Uzumaki Naruto y el bastardo de culo helado y anterior traidor juntos otra vez!

El Uchiha alzó una ceja y el otro volvió a reír, y ese gesto le hizo sentir estúpido, porque su risa consiguió confortarle.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡tenemos que celebrar esto! ¡Sí, tenemos que hacerlo!

-¿Cómo?

-¿No se supone que eres tú el genio?

-No en esto.

-Cierto, eres un desastre en pasártelo bien y organizar cosas divertidas –y después añadió -. Amargado de mierda.

El Uchiha, pese a resultar repetitivo, alzó una vez más su ceja favorita, ya que, como animal de costumbres, él siempre realizaba los movimientos de la misma forma.

-Oh, vamos. En alguien como tú eso es un halago.

Se quedó pensativo durante varios minutos.

-¡Ya sé! ¿Te acuerdas que hace unos días íbamos a ver una película? –rectificó -. No, claro que no te acordarás. El caso es que yo tenía muchas ganas de verla y…

-Epic movie

Ahora que ya no estaban juntos, ahora que todo se había ido por el desagüe ni siquiera Sasuke sabía por qué se encontraba más cómodo con sus sentimientos, por llamar de alguna forma a deslices por lo que después se maldeciría a sí mismo. Quizás saber que no podría recuperarle le daba la suficiente confianza y comodidad para ser sincero, o quizás es que el pobre estaba hecho un completo lío y no sabía cómo controlarse a sí mismo. Pero claro, en su mente, era más poético pensar que había madurado al llegar al abismo.

-Y me parece algo bonito para celebrarlo –acabó de decir como si estuviera en trance - ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Alguien estúpido solo podría querer ver una película estúpida.

-Vete a la mierda, Uchiha de los cojones ¡Será divertida! –se cruzó de brazos -, ¿la vemos?

Rodó los ojos.

-¿No crees que será incómodo?

-¿Por qué?

-Dos personas que…-se calló -. Sería la primera vez que estamos solos desde que no somos, estamos… -vaciló -. Lo que sea.

Tampoco es que fuese una sorpresa que Sasuke no fuese bueno con las palabras, pero el rubio le conocía, y sabía lo que había querido decir, así que no hizo falta que completara ninguna de las frases de forma decente, porque eso era exigirle un esfuerzo sobrehumano a alguien tan inepto.

-¡Oh, vamos, Sasuke! Si ya nos ponemos tontos con lo de estar incómodos por estar solos, ¿qué será de nosotros? Antes de toda esta –hizo una pausa –locura, muchas veces hacíamos cosas solos, y si de verdad queremos que sea como antes, tenemos que acostumbrarnos o nos iremos a la mierda.

-¿Y tu novio?

Ni siquiera el Uchiha llegó a pensar si quería decir eso, porque aún no estaba preparado para hablar de la nueva pareja de su antiguo amor, pero simplemente se le escapó. Otro de los inconvenientes a tener el corazón roto, era que su filtro entre su boca y su cerebro parecía debilitado, por no decir que decía la primera estupidez que se le venía a la cabeza.

-Mi novio no es imbécil celoso como tú –se burló, cortando la tensión -, no tiene problema con que salga con mi mejor amigo.

Sasuke vaciló, todavía inseguro, y el rubio simplemente le cogió del brazo y le arrastró hacia su apartamento. En el camino estuvo pensando que seguro que, desde que estaba con alguien con quien parecía estar a gusto, su casa estaría más ordenada, más limpia, siempre habría flores en un jarrón, con alguna prenda ajena tirada en el sofá, e incluso habría arreglado la cafetera que no funcionaba desde hacía un año cuando tuvieron su primera gran pelea y el rubio se la tiró a la cabeza. Ambos pensaron que era el final, pero para dar ese paso, Naruto necesitaría un año más para reunir valor.

No obstante, al entrar se sintió más tranquilo al encontrarlo todo destrozado, desordenado y sucio, al fin y al cabo ese rubio no cambiaría por haber acabado su relación con él. Lo que sí le hizo sentir incómodo, fue encontrar sobre la mesa dos platos con y sus respectivas tazas. El rubio no le dio importancia, sino que le indicó que se sentase en su diminuto sofá y fue a buscar la película.

Durante los minutos en lo que su amigo estuvo intentando encontrar el DVD en su pocilga, léase por casa, él no pudo evitar quedarse observando la mesa con esos dos paquetes de fideos instantáneos, mientras su mente naufragaba.

-Ya estoy…

El rubio advirtió que su amigo estaba en su mundo, observando la cena del día anterior que había compartido con su nueva pareja, y eso le dio un pinchazo. Cuando habían dado por terminada su relación, él había parecido inmutable, como si no le importase, como si no sintiese nada, pero ahora, por primera vez, parecía distinto. Parecía dolido, y eso hizo al rubio tambalearse.

Sasuke despertó cuando escuchó al rubio hacer un movimiento extraño, le había fallado una rodilla, y había tenido que dar un paso hacia adelante para no caerse. El Uchiha volvió la vista a la televisión.

Por mucho que ahora se hiciese el tonto, a Naruto se le daba bien ser perceptivo, y el moreno no sabía disimular, por eso siempre era un impertinente y decía lo que pensaba, porque sino al final sus acciones acabarían confesándolo, por lo que se ahorraba fingir y así se reducía el círculo de amigos, y tener que aprenderse más nombres.

-Empecemos.

La película, tal y como había dicho el Uchiha, era absurda, pero su amigo se reía a carcajadas, y no parecía notar que, en un sofá tan pequeño, sus hombros estaban pegados, por lo que el moreno estaba muy tenso y muy aturdido. Desde que su relación había finalizado, no había estado tan cerca de él, y la imposibilidad de ser algo más que amigos, y su aroma tan característico, le hacían sentirse extraño y frágil.

Al cabo de un rato, hasta el imbécil de Naruto estaba notando el estado de ánimo tan delicado en el que se encontraba su amigo. Ahora más que nunca podía ver el dolor de Sasuke y que, por supuesto, sí que debía haberle querido, lo suficiente como para descolocar a un obseso del control como él, y lo suficiente como para que el rubio vacilase en esa decisión de terminar la relación.

Pero Sasuke no era tan idiota como el rubio pensaba, y cuando acabó la película sabía que el estúpido del rubio no estaba pensando con claridad, y que probablemente estaba pensando en hacer algo tan estúpido, que solo podría hacer él, ya que al fin y al cabo eso formaba parte de la rutina del futuro Hokage.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir? Es tarde para que vuelvas.

Llegados a ese punto, el Uchiha no deseaba regresar con su, de nuevo, mejor amigo, no por temer tener sentimientos, ni porque le hiciese débil, ni por proteger su orgullo, ni porque no quisiese admitir que era más maricón que un palomo cojo, sino porque se conocía, sabía que era cruel, orgulloso, no podía darle el cariño que su amigo deseaba y, ahora más que nunca, era inestable.

Naruto se merecía algo mejor, incluso el Uzumaki lo sabía pero se había dejado deslumbrar por un instante de afecto, porque sus sentimientos seguían recientes todavía y eso le hacían algo vulnerable también. Sí se merecía a alguien mejor, incluso si eso significaba que el Uchiha no volviese a tener una oportunidad. Tampoco estaba mal ser solo su mejor amigo. Le daría el honor al mundo de conformarse, regresando a su estatus de hombre inalcanzable, maestro del dolor y sufrimiento ajeno y, en general, soltero de oro y asexual perdido.

-No, me voy a casa.

Esa fue la primera vez que Sasuke le protegió, y era su segunda muestra de amor en toda su vida.

* * *

(1)A cal y canto: cerrar algo muy bien XD

(2)vivir en la parra: no enterarse de nada porque estás en tu mundo

(3)arrear: pegar

¡Hola! Creo que he cabreado a mucha gente con mi capítulo anterior y soy consciente, pero el tema de la infidelidad es difícil, y yo he descrito como mejor creo que reaccionarían ellos dentro ese infinito abanico de posibilidades, además, a veces los sentimientos son irracionales y la desesperación nos hace cortos de entendimiento y cobardes. Por otro lado, hay que tener en cuenta que, en teoría, esos dos nunca estuvieron realmente juntos, porque Sasuke nunca admitió que lo estuviesen, así que teóricamente hablando no fue una infidelidad.

Respecto a los reviews, me parece que voy a tener que comenzar a contestarlos definitivamente por privado, siento marearos tanto. A partir del siguiente capítulo lo haré así.

**Ramen de Tomate:** es una iniciativa creada por escritoras y lectoras, de la que formo parte, y cuya intención es reunir fanfiction de confianza y calidad. Actualmente la página se encuentra en construcción, pero podéis visitar el fic de la iniciativa, **Alea iacta est,** escrito por **Em Hatake y Manzanita Roja**, en el perfil de Fanfiction de Ramen de Tomate. Si deseáis fomar parte de nuestro proyecto, echadle un ojo a nuestro perfil en** fanfiction **

Gracias a los nuevos **Aglie, Funny-life, Haruko996, kane-noona, Kumikoson4,Kunoichi Kawai-chan, Nu'est fans, Penny Uchiha, SKAM Uchiha Asakura Tsukuyomi, Yui-nyann**

**coptesita,** No creo que Narutín lo hiciera con intención de ahcer daño, tiene el corazón demasiado grande. Sí, hay formas y formas, pero es Naruto, y a veces es demasiado tonto como apra pensar mejor las cosas XDDD Nos leemos pronto

**Em Hatake,** No pasa nada, mujer, sé cómo son esas primeras semanas de U, siempre muy caóticas. Cuando algún día estés mejor de tiempo ya abusaré de ti como beta XDDD Hay gente especulando sobre Sai y Gaara, pero solamente diré que peudes estar tranquila (tu sabeh que te hice spoiler gordo XD). Hum... Sasuke épico, me lo imaginé con una capa y todo XDD Mi mente vaga. Küssen para usté también.

**Funny-life, **¡Wah! Me alegro tanto de que te gustase, y espeor que la continuación no te decepcionase

**Goten Trunks5,** Sep, pobre Sasu, pero al menos se reconciliaron.

**Guest, **Siempre me encanta poner nombres raros a los capítulos. Ya sé que 10 días son muchos, así que gracias por entender :3 Naruto siempre es impredecible, hasta para confesar que ha sido infiel XDDD Espero alegrar tb con este capítulo :3

**kane-noona,** según no me acuerdo quién está prohibido, pero varias personas me lo han confirmado. Nuestro Sasukito está resultando muy vulnerable en los últimos tiempos ¿en serio leíste un fic en el que Sasu va al psicólogo? Si te acuerdas del nombre, pásamelo, ya tengo curiosidad. Bueno, si se queiren o no Naru y su neuva pareja, aparecerá pronto. Cuídate :3

**Karan,** Siento casi hacerte acabar con lágrimas, el tema del fic en cuestión es algo dramático, pero se irá reduciendo el drama conforme pasen los capítulos. Creo que te entiendo, yo siempre he pensado que después de que Sasuke se amrchara, no se merecía a Naruto, como tú dices, y por eso también me gusta hacerle sufrir para que pelee un poquito por él :3 De todas formas, puedes estar tranquila, que si te gustan los finales felices, esté tendrá uno muy bonito, no me gustan los finales tristes. De todas formas, Sasuke no tuvo toda la culpa, tuvo parte de ella, en cuanto a como eran pareja (o algo así) influían ambas aprtes. Siempre he tenido a Naruto como alguien impredecible, además que la desesperación nos ahce cobardes y torpes, no obstante, no lo excuso tampoco, tiene la misma culpa que el moreno, quizás más por no saber cómo manejar la situación, que podría haberse hecho de otra forma, pero en fin, así ha sido, y de momento el uchiha no le meterá el Chidori por el culo XDDD Me alegro de saber que aún así me seguirás leyendo, nos leemos pronto :3

**KBCullen,** ¡Wah1! Gracias por decir que te gustó, nos leemos pronto :3

**Kiki,** tu nombre me parece curioso :3 Oh, sí, Sasuke va a sufrir mucho por bastardo antes de poder ser feliz, me encanta hacerle sufrir. Sep, estoy de acuerdo contigo, no solo tuvo la culpa Sasukito, también la tuvo Naruto, y por eso decidió comenzar una relación sana, una que no va a provocar a cambiar a Sasu a cambiar, porque ya lo está haciendo por sí mismo :3

**Kumikoson4,** Wah, creo que eres la primera persona que no se me tira al cuello y dice que le gustó el inicio XDDD Bueno, no está de más que Sasukito sufra un poquito. La neuva apreja aparecerá pronto :3

**lau virgo,** Puedo entenderte cuando dices que no perdonarías una infidelidad, yo tampoco lo haría, pero quien tiene que hacerlo es Sasuke, y quizás con algo de tiempo el Uchiha sí pueda aceptarlo como un error humano y del que tiene (en parte) culpa, por lo que no tienen por qué no acabar juntos, las relaciones humanas son complejas :3 Quizás el Uzumaki debería haber actuado de otra forma, pero a veces la desesperación nos hace cortos de entendimiento. El rubio nunca quiso que su amigo cambiase, solamente pedía una pequeña muestra de afecto, una sola, para saber que el moreno le quería efectivamente, pero nunca recibió ni una sola muestra por lo que no podía saber si quería de él amor o solo sexo, o si era un capricho. Espero que la pinta de mi fic mejore, ya sé que es un tema complicado. Espero que andes también bien con todos tus inconvenientes, cuídate mucho :3

**lizayan**, Bueno, tampoco podemos decir que Sasu lo mereciera, pero ay era hora de que algo le diese algo de humildad XDD Este capítulo no, pero el siguiente sí lo haré por PM :3

**Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked,** Sasuke siempre será un zopenco de marca mundial, pero parece que tiene ganas de reconciliarse un poco consigo mismo. Wah, me puse tan contenta al leer que te gustó el capítulo *3* Nos leemos pronto, cuídate

**natzumy08,** Sep, esa Tsunade es muy imaginativa XDDDD Nos leemos :3

**pachi . sensei ,** Hasta el orgulloso de Sasuke siente el dolor. Sí, menos mal que se reconciliaron, y pronto aparecerá el misterioso hombre

**Sexyperitaverde,** ¿qué tal salieron los exámenes? Espero que bien :3 Sí, la verdad es que la infidelidad es un tema muy complicado, pero como tú has dicho, la relación nucna será la misma, pero como ambos no desean que sea igual, quizás es una forma algo rara de darle sun empujoncito. Esos dos son muy extraños. Ese otro aparecerá pronto :3 Sí, a mí me gusta particularme este nuevo Sasuke que estoy escribiendo, descubriendo esas sensibilidad enterrada, es para comérselo :3

**shameblack,** ¡Wah! Gracias, no estaba segura de conseguir plasmar bien la personalidad de Sasukin, pero siempre pensé que algún día debía de darse cuenta de que se estaba ahciendo daño a sí mismo. La verdad es que cuando imaginé a Naruto, pensé que tendría que ser honesto e ir a contárselo, y en seguida me lo iamginé gritándole, fue espontáneo XDDD Sí, la verdad es que fue un golpe bajo, pero a veces hace falta grandes golpes para reaccionar, y Sasukin va a necesitar una docena por lo menos, ¡cuídate! Y que estés tú también de lo mejor

**starlightnorain,** ¡Ya sé que me odias! No me apuntes con ese cuchillo XD Bueno, durante esos cuatro años Naruto quizás era demasiado crío como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, o se escudaba en su gran corazón y en la ilusa esperanza que te da la inmadurez. En cuanto a Naruto, sí, creo que va a tener que perdonarse a sí mismo por dejarse llevar de esa forma durante cuatro años, como también va a tener que hacer el bastardo de Sasuke consigo mismo. Cuando me dijiste lo de conseguir mover algo dentro de la gente, me tranquilicé un poco, la verdad es que me han sacado el cuchillo muchos, pero bueno, si, como tú dices, consigo enfadarles, algo estoy haciendo bien ya que consigo desencadenar emociones. Gracias por ese comentario :3 Un abrazo a ese lado del charco y cuídate mucho :3

**Stefany BM**, Naruto es muy extraño, sí XDDD Tsunade es demasiado lista como para tener a dos ninjas tan poderosos peleados. Bueno, el otro aparecerá en algún momento pronto :3

**true-chan324,** vaya, tengo un don para escoger fechas según parece XDDD Wah, la nueva pareja aparecerá pronto, lo prometo, mientras tanto os ahré sufrir un poco con la intriga. Wow, una tablet por buenas notas, ¡enhorabuena! Espero que hagas un buen uso :3 Sep, el Uchiha necesita que le den unas cachetadas XDD (PD:Acabo de ver tu comentario y lo contetso tarde XD)

**Tsunade,** ¡Wah! No sabes lo feliz que me hace que diags que lo hago magistralmente, después de tantas piedras que me han tirado, necesitaba escuchar unas buenas palabras :3 Bueno, me estoy haciendo un poco de rogar con lo de quién es el otro, pero aparecerá pronto, y le haré sufrir un poquito como recompensa por esos años. ¿Qué están ahciendo en la Reforma Educativa esa? He oído algo, pero no me he enterado del todo. Cuídate mucho :3

**xzero kill,** Espero que tu cumpleaños fuese muy chachi :3 Sí, como sabía que lo de la infidelidad iba a ser difícil, quería dejar claro que ambos se amaban locamente, así que esto solamente sería un tropezón en su relación :3 La otra persona saldrá pronto, y espero pillaros desapercibidos, así que espérate a cualquier cosa. Este Sasuke es complicado, sí, pero en cierto modo eso es lo que me hace a mí también odiarle-quererle como tú dices XDD Cuídate y nos leemos

**YazUzumaki,** Espero que no te estés comiendo los dedos literalmente, sino, ¿cómo vas a poder hacer galletitas o escribir? Qué desgracia. Me encanta poner títulos extraños, me da tanta risa. El tercer hombre en discordia aparecerá pronto.

**Zanzamaru,** mis burradas del final siempre son muy raras, sí XDDD Sigue itnentando adivinarlo, a lo mejor sí que aciertas, quién sabe XDDD El lanzamiento de cafetera debería ser un deporte, sep XDD

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Más cuchillos afilados? ¿peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿autora que huye despavorida siendo perseguida con por Sasukito de mi alma y Naruto de la blanca alma porque ellos están siendo perseguidos por tortugas ninjas que creen que ellos dos no son ninjas porque ni son tortugas ni llevan antifaz, y entonces el rubio y el moreno persiguen a la autora para que les escriba con antifaz y así poder salvar el pellejo?

¿Próximo capítulo: **Desterrando a las Reinas del Drama**? El **9 de octubre **(si puedo un poco antes :3)


	4. Desterrando a las Reinas del Drama

**4 . Desterrando a las Reinas del Drama**

Ya era la segunda vez en tan poco tiempo que Sasuke se dejaba derrotar, cosa bastante rara, y una vez esa acción pasó desapercibida para todo el mundo. No por nada era un genio.

Cuando se marchó de casa del rubio, se aseguró de que le quedase una sensación de indiferencia y crueldad respecto a su persona. Lo había visto en sus ojos, en sus acciones, y sabía que había estado a punto de darle una segunda oportunidad. Naruto seguía estando más o menos loco por él, y Sasuke, que le había dejado escapar en el fondo, lo estaba completamente, pero aún no había admitido del todo hacia sí mismo.

En el fondo Sasuke sonreía con prepotencia, esa acción vulnerable del rubio le había ayudado un poco a hincharse su magullado orgullo, y que encima hubiese conseguido quedar como un cabrón… No se podía decir que el bastardo del Uchiha estuviese de vuelta, porque nunca volvería a ser el mismo, y él era lo suficientemente avispado como para saberlo, pero al menos era el principio.

Tenía que reconstruirse.

Sinceramente, se sentía estúpido, estúpido por encontrarse perdido, pero al menos se consolaba con que nadie sabía que lo estaba. Al fin y al cabo, durante todo este tiempo había querido mantener las apariencias, y ahora que era libre, podría hacer lo que quisiera.

Por mucho que durante este tiempo hubiese sido un borde, un cabrón sin alma y siempre hubiese dicho lo que quería, en realidad se sentía coartado por lo que ese imponente símbolo le recordaba en cada sitio de su casa, y llevar la carga de un apellido como el Uchiha. Ni siquiera sabía qué deseaba hacer, pero había decidido que también le hería el ego estar supeditado a lo que un puñado de traidores muertos quisiese que hiciese.

Joder, era Uchiha Sasuke, y estaba harto de ser solamente el heredero de la familia. No iba a obedecer las órdenes de un fantasma ¿Desde cuándo él le permitía a alguien decirle qué hacer?

Volviendo a su casa suspiró, haber pensado todo aquello no le ayudaba, sí era muy poético aquello de hablar de hacer en lo que creía, pero no sabía ni en qué creer.

Bueno, era un genio, ya sabría qué hacer.

Y el corazón roto… El tiempo todo lo sana.

O eso pensaba.

Se tomó unas vacaciones a la fuerza durante los siguientes días, no se evadió en misiones porque la muy hija de su madre de Tsunade no quería asignarle ninguna, así que decidió poner en orden los asuntos familiares, guardar lo que tenía que ser guardado, y quemar lo que debía desaparecer. Durante años esa maldita familia había acumulado cosas inútiles, y también estaba harto de vivir en esa casa de puntillas, temiendo despertar a los espectros.

Tampoco es que él creyese en fenómenos paranormales. No demasiado, porque sino huiría a esconderse bajo las mantas, el enemigo mortal y declarado de los fantasmas.

-Supongo que todos necesitamos sacar la basura.

Sasuke se giró para ver a Kakashi, que se había sentado en un momento que desconocía, en los taburetes de su cocina. Durante un instante se le pasó por la mente denunciarle por allanamiento de morada, y aunque probablemente desestimarían el caso, sería muy divertido ver cómo se lo llevaban, y al menos estaría entretenido de unos días.

Sonrío de forma sádica, pero decidió que no quería más escándalos después de que toda la aldea tuviese el ojo puesto en él de nuevo por estar soltero.

Siempre hay tiempo para denunciar a un pervertido. Y encontrar pruebas de que lo era sería tan fácil como quitarle un caramelo al rubio preferido de la aldea.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Charlar.

-El estúpido es Naruto.

El hombre sonrió divertido, el Uchiha le conocía y sabía que siempre que aparecía no era para visitar o para hacer de buen samaritano. O era por aburrimiento, lo que implicaba algo peligroso, o para conseguir algo, lo que implicaba peligro y hacer alguna estupidez. Kakashi por su parte pareció alegrarse de que no estuviese hundido, no del todo.

-Naruto tiene novio.

Y esta vez parecía una mezcla de ambos.

En cuanto el otro dijo eso, el moreno suspiró, y dejó caer una caja que estaba llevando sin preocuparle lo más mínimo. Dos segundos más tarde estaba frente al Hatake, que parecía que deseaba tocarle los cojones.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Parece que tu repertorio de frases es limitado.

-Como el de mi paciencia.

-Oh, ese lo conozco muy bien.

Sasuke volvió a abrir la boca.

-No hace falta que lo repitas –hizo una pausa y puso una mueca que no supo descifrar.

Ladeó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a su maestro, frunciendo el ceño sin saber a qué se refería.

-Te merecías que Naruto te fuese infiel, incluso tú lo sabes –empezó

-Naruto quería más que sexo, y yo emocionalmente no puedo dárselo.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón –se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Entonces? Lárgate, ¿o vas echarme una charla moral?

-Has cambiado, Sasuke.

Eso sí que dejó totalmente desconcertado al moreno, que imitó a su maestro y también se cruzó de brazos. Si pensaba decirle que ahora tenía sentimientos o cualquier cursilería por el estilo, tenía un puño preparado con su nombre grabado en él.

-Te escucho –intentó animarle a hablar.

Pegarle seguro que le relajaba.

-Has sido un cabrón, no lo niego, pero a veces estar solos nos ayuda a ver con más claridad, y ésta puede hacernos mejorar.

Y se quedó callado, y Sasuke supo que quería decir mucho más de lo que realmente había pronunciado. Típico de él, le encantaba los acertijos y las metáfora porque así suponía jugar, y con eso, quitarse el aburrimiento. No obstante, no era capaz de saber a qué se refería.

-¿Qué insinúas?

El hombre simplemente se encogió de hombros.

También era posible que ese hombre solo le estuviese probando, que quisiese hacerle pensar aunque no le llevase a una dirección concreta, pero el Uchiha no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos desembocasen en una sola idea, y quizás eso tenía que ver con que, por mucho que se hiciese el que lo estaba superando, el recuerdo de los besos de su amigo todavía le quemaba.

-¿Quieres que vuelva con Naruto?

-¿No crees que eso es saltar conclusiones?

Su antiguo maestro volvió a sonreír enigmáticamente, y Sasuke alzó una ceja más en un movimiento de lo más original para ser él. Quizás todas las mujeres, y parte de los hombres, perdiesen su ropa interior cuando le veían, pero si pasabas más de una semana con él podías aprenderte todos sus patrones de movimientos.

-Yo nunca me atrevería a decir algo como eso tan directamente.

-Pero si lo dejarías caer.

El hombre no llegó a corroborar nada, solamente se encaminó a la puerta, y antes de marcharse, apoyó la mano en el quicio de la puerta y tamborileó sobre la madera con los dedos un par de veces.

-Tómate tu tiempo.

-¿Para qué?

-Recomponte y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Sasuke quiso decirle que se dejase de tonterías, que por mucho que le gustase jugar y probar a la gente, no podía meterse en su vida, y que no estaba en sus planes regresar con Naruto porque… porque no pensaba que fuese lo mejor para él, pero antes de que pudiera ya se había marchado.

Maldito Kakashi.

Ignorando completamente la sandez que había pensado el inepto de su maestro, ya que eso de no escuchar a la gente no iba a cambiarlo porque siempre serían aburridos, continuó librándose de todos los fantasmas familiares que le acosaban en cada esquina, casi lo único que mantuvo a la vista fue una foto con su hermano, y una con sus padres que dejó en el templo a la hora de rezar el aniversario de su muerte, el resto, quedó metido en cajas y desterrado a un trastero que cerró con llave.

Ya estaba bien de tanto drama familiar.

Sin embargo, el gran defecto de este Uchiha en concreto, era que pensaba demasiado y a partir de ahí se quedó reflexionando el motivo por el que el Hatake parecía querer que volviese con el rubio ¿Acaso su nuevo novio era horrible y pensaba que él era el mal menor? Si de verdad esa era la razón, se sentiría ofendido, por solo desear su relación en esa situación cuando antes había estado siempre en contra.

Y, claro, muy en el fondo el inepto del Uchiha casi deseó que así fuera, para tener una oportunidad con él aunque, claro, por mucho que ahora estuviese cansado de ser el mismo imbécil de siempre, eso no haría que admitiese que echaba de menos ser la pareja del rubio.

No hace falta ni mencionar, que a partir de ahí se le disparó la imaginación. Sin embargo, por suerte, el rubio se plantó en su casa para detener todos esos pensamientos antes de que a Sasuke se le subiese el ego por las nubes en sus descabelladas teorías.

-Toc, toc

Esas palabras le sacaron de su mente, y en seguida el chico escandaloso se adentró en la casa de su amigo hasta llegar a la cocina, donde él se encontraba.

-¿Toc, toc?

-Es el sonido que se hace cuando llamas a la puerta.

El Uchiha le miró como siempre, es decir, como si pensase, como si le dijese que era idiota y que no le entendía, así que él otro rodó los ojos como normalmente y se explicó.

-La puerta estaba abierta, y no me gusta entrar en las casa ajenas sin llamar.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes educación?

El Uzumaki ladeó la cabeza, quizás siendo consciente de que esa acción había sido debido a que todavía se sentía algo inseguro frente a su, de nuevo, mejor amigo, así que agitó la cabeza, y después se la golpeó con la palma de la mano.

-Imbécil.

-¡Sasuke, desgraciado hijo de puta! –chilló -, he entrado en tu maldita casa sin permiso, ¡si tienes cojones ven a impedírmelo!

Quizás se había pasado.

En respuesta el Uchiha le arreó una patada, y todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Tío –exclamó mientras saqueaba la nevera -, me han dicho que estás de vacaciones ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te estás muriendo y no me he enterado?

-En realidad no.

-¿No a qué?

-A ambas cosas, idiota

-¿Entonces por qué no haces misiones? –ignoró el insulto, acostumbrado a él.

-Tsunade me está infravalorando.

El rubio se quedó parado y titubeo. Sí, Naruto era imbécil a veces, pero sabía cómo interpretar las palabras de su mejor amigo, eran demasiados años a su lado, por lo que comprendió en seguida que le habían suspendido como ANBU debido a su reciente ruptura, y eso le hizo sentir inseguro.

-Es una tontería –habló el moreno, evitando que el rubio se sintiera incómodo -. Pero al menos tengo vacaciones

-¡Claro! –asintió muy sonriente -. Creo que nunca te has dado unos días de descanso –se calló -, y creo que te están sentando bien.

-¿Por qué?

El otro se rascó la nuca y puso su habitual mueca de idiota.

-No sé, pareces más… ¿Relajado?

Sasuke se volvió a cruzar de brazos, sin saber exactamente cómo tomarse las palabras de su amigo, él siempre había sido una persona tranquila. Bueno, excepto esos brotes violentos que tenía a veces, pero eso tampoco tenía nada que ver.

-Además –observó la cocina -, parece que estás ordenando la casa.

Frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, todavía más intrigado.

-Me he fijado, has quitado muchas cosas que había antes, y tú eres una persona que piensa que todo tiene un sitio concreto en tu casa.

-Esta es mi mansión, no la de una familia fantasma.

Sin previo aviso, el rubio comenzó a carcajearse abiertamente, y Sasuke durante un instante en el que sintió cursi, notó como su hogar ya no parecía tan frío e impersonal como antes.

-Parece el nombre de una película miedo –y puso un tono fantasmagórico -, la familia fantasma ¡huuuuh!

-Imbécil.

-Soso

Naruto se quedó en silencio un par segundos, y estaba claro que alguien como él manteniéndose sin decir palabra era una señal de que le iba a soltar una bomba, así que su amigo se preparó para lo peor.

-Verás, Sasuke –dijo algo inseguro -. Ya te comenté que si queríamos volver a recuperar nuestra amistad tendríamos que contárnoslo todo y…

-Suéltalo.

-¡Joder! ¡Déjame acabar! Maldito Uchiha de los cojones –farfulló -, estoy intentando tener un momento emotivo contigo y no me dejas.

-Emotivo –repitió divertido -, ¿conmigo?

Naruto sonrió.

-Al menos ahora eres más sincero –ladeó la cabeza -, más transparente. Incluso me atrevería a decir que tienes algo de sentido del humor.

Sasuke alzó una ceja sintiéndose ofendido.

-Simplemente te ahorro el epílogo –aclaró el rubio.

-Oh, qué caballeroso –saltó sarcásticamente.

-Siempre lo soy.

-Lo eres cuando te da la gana –le fulminó con la mirada -. Dentro de unos días vamos a quedar todos los amigos, como antiguamente…

-No voy a ir –le cortó con toda la amabilidad que le cabía en el cuerpo, es decir, ninguna.

-Siempre eres un encanto –le sacó la lengua -. Quiero presentarte a mi… -vaciló -novio

-Menos todavía

Naruto pareció confuso.

-¿Por qué menos todavía si está mi novio?

-Es humillante. Tú estarás allí con tu sonrisa flameante y tu nuevo novio –dijo casi con asco -, y yo seré el pobre al que dejaron.

-De hecho me dejaste tú –le recordó y eso le infló el orgullo.

-Pero no es eso lo que parecerá.

-Tú y las apariencias –se cruzó de brazos molesto el Uzumaki -. Yo que pensaba que no querrías porque te dolería.

El Uchiha bajó el rostro, no llegando a negar ni confirmar nada, y Naruto sintió que de verdad había dado en el blanco y que se había pasado. Desde que su perspectiva había cambiado parecía que su amigo había perdido el control de sus emociones, y eso a veces daba evidencias de sentimientos. Pobre Sasuke, por muy indiferente que intentase parecer, su cuerpo le traicionaba.

-No voy a ir.

El rubio se arañó la cara con desesperación, chasqueó la lengua y se puso a reflexionar, provocando que una mueca estúpida se dibujase en su cara. Quizás ese rubio imbécil sí que pensaba, pero siempre que lo hacía se le doblaba el rostro de esa forma y solamente le hacía parecer más estúpido. A lo mejor reflexionaba siempre y por eso parecía tonto del bote a todas horas.

No, eso era imposible, si verdad pensase todo el rato no haría cosas tan temerarias.

-Jeh –sonrió con picardía.

-¿Has dicho "jeh"? –ladeó la cabeza con una pose altiva el Uchiha.

-Efectivamente.

-Es lo más estúpido que has dicho nunca.

-A ver si me lo dices después.

-¿Después de qué? –se despertó su curiosidad.

-Después de lo que te voy a decir –se crujió los nudillos el Uzumaki.

-Prueba –le retó.

-Si no vienes –se miró las uñas con coquetería –todos pensarán que de verdad estás dolido.

El Uchiha abrió la boca buscando una respuesta, pero solo frunció el ceño y le fulminó con la mirada. La época de terror de Sasuke había llegado a su fin, y el muy imbécil solamente se dio cuenta en aquel momento de lo ingenioso que se había vuelto su amigo, de lo que había crecido, de lo guapo que estaba, y no cuando empezaron a salir que tenía cara de crío (y de idiota) y a veces quería patearle por parecer tan inocente (y de hecho lo hacía y por eso también Naruto incitó a Sasuke a que lo dejasen), y sobre todo, advirtió la confianza en sí mismo que su mejor amigo había desarrollado.

Y eso le pareció horriblemente sexy.

Estuvo a punto de quedarse sin aire ante todos esos cambios de los que se daba cuenta, pero como buen Uchiha, bueno, qué demonios, como buen Sasuke que era al margen de sus antepasados, encendió sus palabras crueles.

-Mediocre.

De todas formas, por muchas palabras de evasión y para dañarle que pronunciase, sino iba a la reunión, su dignidad estaba en juego, pero no estaba seguro de no poder resistir la tentación de darle un puñetazo a su nuevo novio por haberle puesto esa preciosa cornamenta.

* * *

Tachán, tachán. Aquí estoy, últimamente estoy que no paro en casa por diversos motivos, así que nunca sé cuándo me puedo poner a escribir, así que siento tardar tanto, pero llevo un ritmo de vida algo complicado. Por otro lado, tengo ya un proyecto pensado, uno con mucho humor que estoy barajando empezar pronto (Em sabe a qué me refiero).

En fin, lo prometido es deuda, y en el próximo capítulo se descubrirá quién es el famoso nuevo novio de Naruto. Si alguien no encuentra su review contestado, recordad que a partir de ahora lo voy a hacer por privados. Lo siento, Zanza, ya no vas a poder curiosear las respuestas a la gente XDD Espero que no me muerdas, no mucho.

**Ramen de Tomate:** es una iniciativa creada por escritoras y lectoras, de la que formo parte, y cuya intención es reunir fanfiction de confianza y calidad. Actualmente la página se encuentra en construcción, pero podéis visitar el fic de la iniciativa, **Alea iacta est,** escrito por **Em Hatake y Manzanita Roja**, en el perfil de Fanfiction de Ramen de Tomate. Si deseáis fomar parte de nuestro proyecto, echadle un ojo a nuestro perfil en** fanfiction**

**Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores: ambu780, an-chan92,Asyud,BlackStarChan,Claramenta,Fanaticas ailormoon, Haruko996, Lady Lucirnaga, MaryRosaNegra, Yoloasdfghjkl**

Para los reviews sin perfil:

**Darkela,** Siento no haber contestado al comentario que me dejaste en el anterior capítulo, no lo vi. ¡Wah! Al menos reviviste y no te moriste. Gracias por decir que te gustan tanto mis fics, me hace muy feliz leer esas cosas :3 Por muy mentira que parezca, nuestro idiota Uchiha está actuando últimamente de una forma muy madura, sí, quizás muchos deberías aprender de él... Nos leemos pronto :3

**Kiki,** Es parte de Naruto tener el corazón tan grande como para culparse a sí mismo, aunque en realidad ambos tienen un poco de culpa. Está claro que Narutín siente algo por su nueva pareja, no está utilizándole para olvidar al moreno, es demasiado noble como para eso, así que sí, voy a hacer sufrir a Sasukito antes de que la historia pueda acabar tan bien. Nos leemos :3

**Kyo,** Oh, bueno, no quiero adelantar nada, pero al igual que Sasukito tendrá que sufrir por amor, Naruto también tendrá su parte de luchar por la relación, aunque no le haré sufrir XD ¿Un pretendiente para Sasuke? La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido, aunque quién sabe XDD Nos leemos pronto.

**Tsunade,** Ay... Yo también siendo mucha lástima cuando Sasuke sufre, pero pronto comenzará a ser un poquito más feliz, ya que está aprendiendo a serlo :3

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿cuchillos afilados? ¿faltas de ortografía? ¿Pokemons de agua que deciden dedicarse a la abogacía, porque están hartos de que solo se hagan con ellos por lo de "hazte con todos" y deciden crear el SLCP, el Sindicato por la Dignidad de las Criaturas Pokemon, y quieren proponer hacer humaball y coleccionarlos a ellos como venganza?

¿Próximo capítulo:**Carcajadas de proyección interna**? En algún momento del **19 de octubre **(si tengo un rato, intentaré sorprenderos antes :3)


	5. Carcajadas de proyección interna

**5 . Carcajadas de proyección interna**

Y allí estaba Sasuke, tumbado boca arriba en la cama de su habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre su cara, como si eso le sirviese para no ver nada de lo que tenía a su alrededor. Curiosamente no quería ocultarse de su propia casa, sino de la obligación de tener que ir a un sitio en el que se encontraría con una pandilla de inútiles, cuyo nivel intelectual no superaba al de Naruto. Iba a ser una noche muy larga. Y no en el buen sentido.

Tras darle varias vueltas al armario, se vistió de forma adecuada, no quería parecer un pordiosero porque eso sí que daría a entender que estaba destrozado, cosa que en el fondo seguía estando, y si iba demasiado arreglado significaría que tenía el autoestima bajo y que se sentía inseguro, por lo que intentaba contrastar llevando ropa que no era para la ocasión, ya que era simplemente una reunión de amigos en un parque cercano que tenía iluminación por la noche.

Hiciese lo que hiciese, todo pintaba a que todos iban a pensar que era el pobre al que le rompieron el corazón, pero oh, Sasuke seguía siendo un desalmado, y solo haría falta que deleitase a todos con su presencia y sus palabras condescendientes para derribar esos pensamientos.

Tenía que restaurar su orgullo a toda costa y aquella noche iba a ser su obra maestra.

Cuando hizo su aparición ya llegaba tarde, elegantemente tarde, ya que alguien como él y una palabra negativa siempre iba a acompañado de esa palabra para contrarrestarla. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y mueca de indiferencia, de un par de zancadas atravesó el parque y sin saludar a nadie, tal y como hacía él normalmente, se dejó caer al lado de la única persona que no le molestaría.

-Problemático, ¿verdad?

-Mucho

Ah, sí, a la hora de ir a la fiesta no había recordado aquello. Se había olvidado de que también estaría Shikamaru allí, al menos él no haría preguntas, y como era inteligente, más o menos según el Uchiha, podría intercambiar algunas palabras interesantes, no demasiadas, con el Nara.

Sí, había hecho una entrada triunfal, digna de alguien como él, y ni siquiera se había molestado en comprobar si Naruto estaba, ya que el idiota siempre llegaba de los primeros y le esperaba con cara de perrito que espera a su amo…

Un momento, de hecho ese rubio estúpido no estaba, ¿le había convencido para que fuera y después dejarle tirado como a una colilla? Ese Uzumaki iba a conocer el verdadero dolor del puño de un Uchiha cabreado y…

Oh, joder, ¿por qué estaban todos mirándole? ¿estaban esperando a que se echase a llorar y pidiese al cielo regresar con ese rubio estúpido? ¿Los muy sádicos querían aprovecharse para verle vulnerable? De verdad que debían de haber perdido la cabeza, por lo que se cruzó de brazos y les fulminó a todos, uno por uno, con su rojiza mirada, hasta que dejaron de observarle intentando ver su dolor.

Por mucho que sí lo estuviese, no era asunto de nadie.

-Tranquilo, Sasuke –bostezó el que estaba a su lado -, todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Espero que sea pronto.

Y no hizo falta que completase la frase haciendo alusión a la masacre Uchiha ya que era innecesario porque él era predecible. O al menos cuando se trataba de sangre y vísceras de forma indiscriminada lo era.

Algunos minutos más pasaron, y la tensión se disipó del todo cuando Sakura arrastró una silla al lado de Sasuke, después de partirle a la cara a su, supuso, nuevo novio Sai, que había hablado algo del tamaño de sus pechos, y se sentó dispuesta a mantener una conversación, o un monólogo en realidad, porque la capacidad oratoria del Uchiha brillaba por su ausencia como siempre, aunque parecía estar más dispuesto a escucharla.

-Y en fin –concluyó -, eso es todo lo que te has perdido en los últimos días.

La del pelo rosa le puso al día de todos los cotilleos del grupo de amigos, y también de otras cosas que habían pasado en Konoha mientras él había estado ausente, por llamar de alguna forma que se había vuelto Emo(2) y solo le faltaba llorar por las esquinas para haberlo sido del todo, sin embargo, los de la familia Uchiha no tienen la capacidad de soltar lágrimas ya que ni siquiera aprendieron de pequeños a expulsarlas, y lo más parecido a llorar era que una gota de sudor les resbalase por la cara. Y por supuesto les resbalase de una forma sexy y provocadora, porque la sensualidad era una característica inherente a esa maldita familia.

-¿De verdad es una buena idea?

La chica casi se quedó en shock cuando escuchó hablar a su amigo sin ninguna clase de amenaza preexistente, o sin conseguir nada a cambio. Tras varios segundos de mirarle con los ojos abiertos, pareció simplemente alegrarse de que se hubiesen alineado los astros de la vía láctea y por eso se hubiese pronunciado.

-¿El qué? –preguntó todavía algo sorprendida.

-Tú y Sai.

Realmente ese era el único detalle que no había relatado su amiga, pero Sasuke no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacerse el listillo y el que se entera de todo. Sino seguramente acabaría explotando.

-Sinceramente no lo sé –suspiró la mujer -. A veces es muy irritante, e insultante.

-Pero no se da cuenta.

Oh Dios mío. Se debían de haber alineado todos los astros del universo de verdad. Estaba hablando por su propio bien. Poco, pero probablemente lo que estaba diciendo esa noche superaba a las palabras que llegaba a pronunciar en un año entero, quizás dos.

-Sí, sí –asintió todavía sorprendida -. No creo que haga las cosas con mala idea, quizás con un poco de paciencia aprenda que hay cosas que no se deben decir.

-Puede.

-De momento estamos probando.

Sasuke asintió, no es que le importase demasiado, pero estaba horriblemente aburrido, y si mantenía entretenida a su amiga probablemente el resto no le incordiarían con preguntas supuestamente indirectas para ver si tenía el corazón roto. Además, su amiga parecía que tenía ganas de hablar sobre ello, y él no iba a morir de un colapso nervioso por escuchar un par de cosas y abrir la boca algún que otro segundo.

En ese instante llegó el rubio favorito de todos, con una sonrisa que casi se le salía de la cara, y un chico de su estatura a su lado cogiéndole la mano con dulzura. Por un lado el rostro feliz de su amigo casi le hizo temblar las piernas, así que internamente se felicitó por haber sido tan inteligente como para haberse sentado, y por otro no supo realmente qué hacer ahora que había llegado el hombre con el que le habían sido infiel.

Sasuke solo podía pensar en que se merecía que le apalease, no por nada, sino porque nadie se atreve al ultrajarlo de esa forma, y él era el causante de esa infidelidad y esa deshonra. Bueno, él y Naruto, pero ese rubio estúpido era su mejor amigo, y el Uchiha no iba a matarle porque, bueno, porque era el Uzumaki. Pero al otro…

Si a Sasuke se le daba algo bien, era ser rencoroso. Aunque no le conociese. No importaba, siempre es un buen momento para patearle el culo a alguien.

-¡Sasuke! –se puso contento a verle.

Su amigo se dirigió hacia él, seguido por el otro hombre, que tragó saliva, y el moreno sonrió divertido. Su nueva pareja estaba acojonada(3), ¿y quién no lo estaría en esa situación? Podría torturarle durante siglos en un segundo y luego conseguir que nadie se diese cuenta, o podía atravesar el pecho con un Chidori antes de que se diese cuenta de que estaba acumulando chakra, o podía hacerlo al más puro estilo Uchiha y hacer una masacre con toda su familia. Enterita. Y eso sí que sería divertido.

No tener miedo de él sería suicida. Y muy estúpido.

-Sinceramente pensé que no vendrías –le sonrió.

-Me aburría.

-Supongo que porque habrás acabado de ordenar la casa –puso cara de idiota -, ¿has tirado mucho?

-Bastante.

Bajó la cara y casi sonrió de medio lado sin saber por qué, y por mucho que le hubiese gustado, el gesto no pasó desapercibido dejando a todos, menos a Naruto que no pudo verlo, sorprendidos ante un gesto que implicaba el ligero reflejo de un sentimiento tan raro en él como la alegría.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Qué cabeza tengo!

El otro chico en el momento en el que pronunció esas palabras, estaba completamente oculto por el cuerpo del otro. Claramente se estaba escondiendo de Sasuke, y eso volvió a llenarle el ego.

El moreno se levantó, metió una mano en el bolsillo, y puso una casi sonrisa sádica en el rostr,o mientras su amigo se apartaba para mostrarle a ese hombre de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros y de la misma constitución de Naruto. Definitivamente debía ser un ninja, aunque no tenía pinta de ANBU, para eso se necesita más sangre fría y él no parecía tenerla.

-Este es Ryoga(4)

El nombrado cogió aire, dio un paso hacia él y se aclaró la garganta.

-Soy Ryoga –asintió firmemente.

Ese momento sería perfecto para coger la silla que tenía detrás de él y estampársela en la cara. Además, sería muy divertido verle asustado.

Alzó el brazo, y al otro chico le inundó el pánico, pero no se movió esperando el golpe, pero sí cerró los ojos temiendo los cien años de tortura que, no obstante, tampoco llegaron.

Frente a todo pronóstico, decidió que la mejor forma de restituir su orgullo era mostrarse inquebrantable y altivo. Ciertamente tenía ganas de pegarle, pero era el novio de Naruto y eso lastimaría a su mejor amigo, y por otro lado, eso evidenciaría que estaba dolido, y dolido porque cada vez se daba más cuenta de que todo lo que estaba haciendo, destrozando las opciones de recuperarle, era porque se sentía vomitivamente enamorado de él. Mucho más de lo que nunca pensó que estaría.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó el Uchiha divertido y soberbio.

Cuando el otro hombre abrió los ojos se encontró con que le estaba estrechando la mano, dejando a todos los presentes totalmente descolocados. Excepto Naruto, todos los allí presentes estaban esperando a que el Uhciha se lanzase sobre él y a tener que sujetarle para evitar que le matase, pero no había pasado nada, simplemente le había estrechado la mano.

-¡Ah! –asintió el otro casi pensando que estaba soñando por seguir vivo.

-Encantado

Aunque la cara de asco hacia esa persona no se la iba a quitar nadie, ni el tono robótico con el que dijo esas palabras, que evidenciaban la completa falsedad con la que había dicho esas palabras.

-¡Gracias, gracias! –exclamó muy contento, estrechando con fuerza la mano y moviéndola con mucha efusividad.

-No te emociones –le fulminó -. Me caes mal.

Y ahí se relajó el ambiente, ya que sus amigos estaban temiendo que Sasuke hubiese perdido la cabeza del todo o estuviese planeando alguna macabra venganza que nadie podría predecir.

-Eh, bueno, esto… -balbuceó algo cortado -. Si he hecho algo para ofenderte, me disculpo…

¿En serio había dicho eso? El Uchiha estuvo a punto de carcajearse en su cara, si no fuese porque tenía un palo en el culo y eso no iba con él, pero sí que alzó una ceja divertido.

-Tú siempre tan bromista –le dio unas palmaditas Naruto a Sasuke.

-No lo hago.

-Lo sé –sonrió -. No esperaba que alguien tan cálido y educado te cayese bien.

Naruto y su novio tomaron asiento, uno más o menos cerca de su mejor amigo, aunque no demasiado ya que Ryoga no se acababa de sentir cómodo frente a un exnovio que podía matarle con la mirada. Literalmente.

Frente a lo que Sasuke representaba, él era todo lo contrario, su mente parecía fácil de leer, su personalidad era mucho más abierta, parecía una persona divertida, conseguía hacer reír a Naruto y que olvidase sus preocupaciones, tenía un rostro tranquilo, una actitud más abierta y transparente, y aunque había parecido asustado al principio ante él, había tenido el valor de enfrentarse a él. Y eso no era precisamente fácil, lo que definitivamente refutaba que fuese un cobarde. Ese chico era valiente.

Y lo que era peor, parecía un buen tío, por lo que la teoría de que Kakashi quería que volviese con el rubio porque el novio era horrible, caía por su propio peso.

Sasuke agitó la cabeza.

Que ese chico pareciese horriblemente perfecto para Naruto era lo mejor, él jamás retomaría la relación con su mejor amigo, por lo que se alegraba. Había encontrado a alguien que realmente podía darle lo que emocionalmente deseaba.

¿Por qué entonces sentía esa desolación al verle feliz con otra persona?

Sí, cuando vio que la relación se estaba yendo por el garete decidió que tenía afecto hacia el rubio y por eso le dejaba marchar, pero en ese momento el muy imbécil se estaba dando cuenta de que iba mucho más allá de lo que pensaba, y que no iba a ser tan fácil olvidar sus sentimientos y los pequeños momentos preciosos que había pasado con él.

A Sasuke le dieron arcadas.

Se estaba convirtiendo en algo así como en una buena persona.

¿Qué iba a ser de él?

* * *

(1)colilla: DRAE: Resto del cigarro, que se tira por no poder o no querer fumarlo.

(2)Emo: No sé bien cómo explicar un emo, pero a lo que me refiero es a que muchos de ellos van en plan deprimidos por la vida y tal. Si alguien me puede corregir lo agradecería, ya que no sé cómo explicarlo XD

(3)acojonado:estar muy asustado

(4)Ryoga es uno de mis personajes preferidos de la serie Ranma 1/2. No he podido evitarlo, me encantaba esta serie

¡Sorpresa! He conseguido subir antes :3 .Bueno, creo que muchos vais a matarme ya que el novio de Naruto no es nadie de la serie, pero no pude evitarlo, me encanta ser imprevisible :3 Yo sigo dándole vueltas al nuevo fic que estoy pensando, aunque sigue siendo una idea, ya tiene nombre, y si al final lo escribo, os lo diré. Por otro lado, Em me ha seducido al lado oscuro con una idea para un one-shot y si tengo tiempo os sorprenderé :3 Para los que me hablen por facebook, siento mucho si tardo tantísimos días en contestar, pero ya se sabe, entre aquí y allá, no me conecto apenas, así que os pido compasión :3

**Ramen de Tomate:** es una iniciativa creada por escritoras y lectoras, de la que formo parte, y cuya intención es reunir fanfiction de confianza y calidad. Actualmente la página se encuentra en construcción, pero podéis visitar el fic de la iniciativa, **Alea iacta est,** escrito por **Em Hatake y Manzanita Roja**, en el perfil de Fanfiction de Ramen de Tomate. Si deseáis fomar parte de nuestro proyecto, echadle un ojo a nuestro perfil en** fanfiction**

Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores** axelia uchiha, Enefis020, JesseFanatic, Kumikoson4, Manzanita Roja, MaryRosaNegra, Naznachenie Hatake, paolahiwatari, Rakelita, Serena Vieira, yukki00**

Para los que no tienen perfil

**Aol,** Naruto no es tan tonto como parece (a veces) y conoce bien a Sasukito, así que se da cuenta del dolor de su amigo. EL Uchiha no dejó su cara de amargado por mucho que estuviese el nuevo novio por ahí, eso sería no ser él XDDDD ¿Qué te pareció el nuevo novio?

**Narusasuson,** Particularmente me gusta más el NaruSasu, aunque , ¿quién sabe? Puede pasar cualqueir cosa :3

**Karan,** ¡No me muerdas! Soy inocente T_T  
Creo que habría muchos que se unirían a Sasuke a pegarle, peor el aifnal el Uchiha se ha comprotado de forma madura (y también porque eso denotaría que está débil) y no le ha pegado, una lástima, hubiese sido un espectáculo XD ¿qué te pareció el nuevo novio? Por supeusto que no iba a ser tan sexy como nuestro Sasukito proque es imposible XDD  
Bueno, Naruto y Sasukito son un caso aparte, y su amistad lo puede todo, incluso una ruptura tane strepitosa como esa, pro algo son mejores amigos.  
En cuanto a la neuva relación, ¿quién sabe? si me da por ahí un día detallaré cómo se conocieron y demás, pero de momento aún no lo tengo pensado  
Está claro que nuestro rubio favorito sigue enamoradito de Sasuke hasta lo más hondo de su ser, pero también es cierto que quiere a su nueva pareja, no tanto como al Uchiha, pero espera que el tiempo pueda curar las heridas y hacer que su amor(qué cursi todo) crezca lentamente.  
Si será SN o NS ya se verá, según evolucione el argumento, no quiero adelantar nada que no estée scrito :3  
¿NaruIno? Ains... Y yo que sigo con ganas de leer uno, podría haberlo hecho sino se me hubiese ocurrido esto, hubiese sido genial, aunque, bueno, también muy raro XDDD  
¿Qué hipótesis ahrdcore tienes? Ya me ha entrado curiosidad XDDD Llegado el momento, ya se sabrá que sucederá con el neuvo novio  
Nos leemos pronto y gracias por tu sarta de desvaríos :3

**pachi-sensei**, Sí, finalmente nuestro morenito conoció al nuevo novio y, más o menos, ha conseguido sobrevivir casi ileso al encuentro por muy dolorido que esté. Pobre.  
Nos leemos pronto :3

**SARAHI,** Bueno, la gente es muy cotilla y nunca se sabe cómo pero los cotilleos se extienden.

**Tsunade,** ¡Hola! Bueno, entiendo tu adversión a la nueva pareja, en mi mente estos dos estánd estinados el uno al otro, pero ahora después de concoerle por fin ¿te sigue cayendo mal el novio de Naruto? El pobre se ha metido en un lugar peligroso, a saber cómo sale de ahí XD Nos leemos pronto :3

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿leña al fuego que empieza a quejarse ya que se han enemistado con ese elemento ya que es demasiado ardiente, y ellos demasiado nobles como para arder en deseo de reencontrarse con esa candela?

¿Próximo capítulo: **La danza del cangrejo paralítico? **El** 28 de octubre **(si puedo, antes)


	6. La danza del cangrejo paralítico

**6 . La danza del cangrejo paralítico.**

Joder, ¿en serio estaba convirtiendo en una buena persona? Se daba asco a sí mismo, no deseaba dejar de ser un cabrón sin alma, quizás si ser más permisivo en determinadas cosas, pero de ahí a eso…

-Tienes mala cara –observó Shikamaru al lado.

Oh, genial, encima el muy imbécil estaba mostrando abiertamente una emoción. Al menos no era una de dolor, de dolor puro, sino de aturdimiento y confusión, ¿y todo esto por qué? Porque por primera vez estaba admitiendo hacia sí mismo que tenía el corazón roto.

Quién diría que el dolor humanizaría a Sasuke.

Quizás debería empezar a tomarse el darse de golpes contra la pared como una opción, pero al menos no se había dado nadie más cuenta. A menos que llegase el molesto de Kakashi y lo evidenciara de alguna forma que a él ni siquiera se espera. Esperó un par de minutos, muy tenso, y cuando comprobó que no iba a llegar, de momento, se tranquilizó. A su lado el Nara le miraba entre curioso y aburrido de remate.

-Tantos gestos de cariño me dan náuseas –se explicó.

Su amigo asintió, mientras ambos observaban como no se soltaban de la mano Naruto y el tal Ryoga, que en la mente de Sasuke se llamaba Rycapullo, ya que se había negado a aprenderse su nombre, aunque en cierto modo le respetaba. Y luego estaban esas miradas de adolescentes enamorados que se echaban, o que algunas veces se completaban hasta las frases, o que ese chico se esforzase tanto por caer bien a sus amigos.

El Uchiha no sabía qué le sacaba más de sus casillas, si que fuesen tan cariñosos en público, o que él hubiese sido tan tonto como para no ser ni un segundo tierno con el rubio. La verdad es que nunca lo fue, y ahora se arrepentía, muchas veces había tenido ganas de hacer algún gesto, pero era tan idiota y estaba tan empeñado en no ser homosexual o tener sentimientos, que se censuraba a sí mismo.

-A mí todavía me desconcierta –bostezó Shikamaru -, aunque, bueno, Naruto en realidad siempre fue cariñoso.

No hizo falta que el otro contestase que ya lo sabía, porque su amigo le conocía y tampoco preguntó porque no deseaba herirle. Más de lo que ya estaba, y que por lógica sabía que estaba. Como Kakashi había visto venir todo aquello cuatro años antes.

Todos comenzaron a charlar, parecía que todos se llevaban bien con Ryoga, aunque no parecían conocerlo demasiado. Naruto debía de haber esperado a presentárselo a él para que todos le conociese. Típico de él, como su mejor amigo, quería que fuese el primero.

En algún momento el moreno observó como el nuevo novio se levantó, y observó con mirada asesina como tomaba asiento cerca de él, notablemente nervioso, logrando que Sasuke ladease la cabeza divertido mientras esperaba a ver qué quería.

-Espero no molestarle aquí…

Genial, le hablaba de usted. Al menos sabía cómo dirigirse a un superior en todo.

Se calló en cuanto cruzó su vista con la de él, y notó que prácticamente le estaba observando como si fuese un circo, lo que se tomó como que al menos no parecía querer matarle. O al menos no en aquel momento.

-Yo… -tragó saliva -. Sé que no soy usted, y jamás podría serlo. No voy a ni intentarlo.

Eso sería una estupidez como un templo.

Al menos el muy cretino era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no compararse con él. Era más fuerte, más inteligente, más ingenioso, más cruel (eso sobretodo), más poderoso y conocía mejor que nadie cómo descubrir los temores de la gente y explotarlos.

Sonrió de medio lado de forma sádica.

-Para Naruto siempre serás algo más que su mejor amigo –confesó con algo de tristeza.

Pero ese chico no se refería a sus cualidades, sino a un plano más emocional.

-Pero yo puedo hacerle feliz –se sinceró -. No pretendo que dejéis de ser amigos, porque no soy así, y sé que eso haría sufrir a Naruto, y yo busco lo mejor para él y, bueno…

-No voy a inmiscuirme –le interrumpió.

Sinceramente Sasuke no borró su gesto divertido, ese hombre estaba intentándolo con mucha fuerza, tratando de no ofenderle y de explicarse, y esa devoción le hacía gracia, le hacía gracia porque intentaba no pensar de nuevo en que era lo mejor que le había pasado a Naruto.

-Gracias –sonrió agradecido.

-Cuídale.

-O me matará, torturándome hasta que pida piedad y acabes con mi existencia –comprendió sin que llegase a decirlo.

-Exacto.

Y dio por terminada la conversación, y el otro tuvo la decencia de marcharse y dejarle en paz de una puta vez, sin embargo, cuando fue a irse, se volteó hacia la dirección equivocada y su mandíbula cayó del pánico, sin saber exactamente hacia dónde ir, como si de repente de hubiese perdido aunque estuviese a dos metros de distancia, hasta que el rubio corrió hacia él, y le dirigió de nuevo hacia donde estaban todos con una sonrisa mientras murmuraba "tú y tu orientación".

Sí, ese chico tenía valor.

El resto de la velada sucedió despacio, lo suficiente como para que después de un rato, el Uchiha se desespere del aburrimiento, y tras hacerle un gesto a Shikamaru de despedida, se marchara consiguiendo que nadie notase su ausencia. Esa era una de sus grandes cualidades, poder desaparecer cuando le apetecía, no obstante, quizás el hacerse humanizado había debilitado esa característica tan suya, ya que su amiga del pelo rosa le salió al paso al poco.

-¡Sasuke! –le llamó, llegando a su altura -. Caminemos juntos.

Él le alzó una ceja, y ella supo que a él no le apetecía, pero en realidad nunca le apetecía, así que ignoró sus deseos y le acompañó en su camino de vuelta a su confortable hogar.

-Cuando se acercó Ryoga…

-¿Quién?

Su amiga rodó los ojos.

-El novio de Naruto.

El otro le miró como si pensase que era estúpida. Claro que sabía quién era.

-Pensé que le matarías.

-Estuve tentado.

-En otra situación lo habrías hecho –se quedó pensativa -. Aunque no en público –le miró como preguntando.

Ella no era tonta del todo, y sabía que si le daba una paliza a aquel desgraciado delante de todos, solamente mostraría que estaba dolido, cosa que ella sí sabía que estaba, aunque el resto lo desconocían. Era una mujer observadora, y tras tantos años de amarle y observarle en silencio, había aprendido a interpretarle. Ahora temía que ese hombre simplemente apareciese al día siguiente descuartizado en un callejón como venganza, y jamás se encontrasen pruebas inculpatorias.

-No le voy a hacer nada –medio sonrió con socarronería.

-He visto lo que le dijiste(1).

-Veo que tienes Sinestesia.

Su amiga le miró algo sorprendida.

-Bueno, he oído lo que le dijiste –se corrigió -, ¿has bromeado?

-Ha sido tu imaginación.

Ella no borró la expresión de estupefacción durante varios segundos, pero después su rostro se volvió más cálido. Estaba notando lo mismo que Naruto había sentido esa noche, y por eso muchas veces el rubio no había podido apartar los ojos de su amigo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él estaba diferente, apenas se notaba, eran pequeños matices, un cambio de actitud, pero se le notaba más contento consigo mismo, más sereno, más consciente de sus propias emociones y que no era un pecado tenerlas.

-Estás distinto.

-¿Has hablado con Kakashi?

-¿Qué? No, ¿debería?

¿En serio esos dos no se habían aliado en su contra para amargarle la vida? ¿entonces por qué los dos se empeñaban en decir sandeces como que estaba cambiando? El muy imbécil de Sasuke no se sentía distinto, o quizás no se quería encontrar diferente, solo sabía que estaba bien, a gusto, y no necesitaba buscar más trasfondo ni más explicaciones, porque por supuesto eso le llevaría al callejón sin salida de recordarle que tenía emociones.

-Has cambiado –sonrió con dulzura -. Desde que tú y Naruto no… Parece que…

-La gente no cambia por otra persona.

Y por una vez Sasuke estaba siendo completamente sincero. Si él había modificado cosas a su alrededor no era por su mejor amigo, ni en un intento de recuperarle, ya que de hecho no deseaba hacerlo, sino porque estaba harto de todo, asqueado hasta del aire que respiraba. No lo había hecho por nadie, porque lo estaba haciendo por él mismo.

Finalmente la mujer se cansó de insistirle, tratando de sacarle algo, y conociéndole tan bien como ella, se rindió y le dejó a solas en su mansión ya no tan fantasmagórica.

Hacía un par de días que no veía a Naruto, y la verdad que lo agradecía. Quería que le dejasen en paz. Después de haber puesto todo patas arriba en su casa, había decidido que iba a pintarla entera, amueblar decentemente las habituaciones, y no como si un abuelo con cataratas hubiese bailado una conga mientras decoraba la casa con muebles caros, horteras y poco prácticos. Algunas estancias llevaban sin ser abiertas décadas, por lo que esos días se dedicó a abrir todo y a coger botes de pintura.

Seguro que le encontraría una utilidad a cada parte de la casa.

Hasta que una de las jornadas de trabajo alguien tropezó, casi cayó y formó un gran estruendo en el intento, fallido, de no caerse. Cuando Sasuke se giró se encontró a su mejor amigo en el suelo cubierto de pintura. Como era normal en él, el Uchiha alzó una ceja.

-¡Hola! –saludó muy contento -. Siento lo de la pintura.

-Compraré más –se encogió de hombros -. Sabes donde está la ducha.

-Qué amable, ¿tienes fiebre?

El moreno rodó los ojos, y antes de marcharse le dejó a su amigo algunas ropas que tenía de él en casa, ya que no era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba. Fue de nuevo a la tienda a comprar unos botes, y para cuando regresó su amigo ya estaba vestido y secándose el pelo con una toalla que él no le había dado porque se había olvidado.

-Por mucho que hayas ordenado, es fácil adivinar donde pones las cosas.

¿Y qué hizo Sasuke? Levantó una ceja, aunque esta vez la contraria a la que estaba acostumbrado.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Desmadrémonos(2)! ¡Has cambiado algo en tu forma de reaccionar! –se puso a dar saltos.

El moreno pensó si le valdría la pena tirarle el bote por encima y mancharle otra vez, pero después cayó en que tendría que retornar al establecimiento a comprar más y eso le daba mucha pereza, así que se decantó por ser hospitalario.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Bueno, hospitalario a su modo.

-Oh, vamos. Antes venía todos los días a incordiarte.

Y lo peor es que era cierto.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?

Le lanzó una brocha y se pusieron en marcha. Sasuke pintaba y Naruto no paraba de hablar, de lo que fuera, de cualquier cosa, y cuando mencionaba al Ryoga de mil demonios procuraba no ser demasiado empalagoso ni dar demasiados detalles. Sí, eran mejores amigos, pero no creía necesario todavía forzar las cosas haciéndolas demasiado deprisa. El rubio no tenía claro si de verdad él estaba dolido, o si aún lo estaba, pero lo que sí sabía es que él no iba a ser quien le iba a herir. No otra vez.

-¿Por qué te ha dado por ordenar?

-Desde cuándo tengo que dar explicaciones.

-Eres un borde –se quejó el rubio -. Solo tenía curiosidad.

-Ya te lo dije. Estoy harto de fantasmas –confesó a regañadientes.

-Pensé que lo hacías por algo más… -susurró confundido.

Naruto sonrió, y Sasuke procuró no mirarle hacerlo para no derretirse como un bobo.

-Siempre lo pensé. No sé cómo podías vivir sin hacer la casa tuya –le recorrió un escalofrío -. Nunca cambiaste las cosas de sitio, siempre lo dejaste como congelado en el tiempo.

Ni siquiera él lo sabía cómo había aguantado tantos años.

-Qué profundo –exclamó sarcástico.

-¡No te burles!

Como siempre que él hacía algo, se concentró, aislándose del mundo, calculando cada pincelada con cuidado, solo le sacó de su mundo una música que no sabía de dónde provenía, al girarse vio al idiota de su amigo pintando al tiempo que bailaba de forma totalmente carente de ritmo ¿en qué momento había puesto la radio? ¿y por qué se movía como un cangrejo paralítico?

Se quedó varios segundos observándole no sabiendo si reírse, o ladear la cara que correspondía a su forma de sonreír, o si pegarle una patada. La segunda opción siempre sería mucho más divertida, y cuando ya había tomado la decisión de hacerlo, dio un paso hacia él, pero su amigo hizo un movimiento de ballet, o algo parecido, golpeándole y provocando que se resbalase con pintura que su inteligente amigo había dejado caer.

¿Resultado? La segunda caída del día y una situación inhóspita, Naruto a salvo, sin un rasguño y en posición vertical, y él en el suelo, horizontal. Normalmente era el rubio quien siempre tropezaba, es más, fue lo primero que había hecho al entrar a la casa, pero ¿Sasuke cayéndose? Eso era algo bastante raro, él siempre era perfecto, moviéndose en armonía con el universo y demás cursilerías.

-Torpe –se quejó molesto desde su posición inferior.

-¿Yo? Eres tú quien se ha caído.

-Porque tú estabas haciendo el tonto.

-¡Mentira! ¡Estaba bailando! El baile es un arte.

-Lo tuyo es la llamada de reproducción de los cangrejos

-¿Eh? –puso cara de idiota -, ¿estás diciendo que bailo mal?

-Obviamente.

El rubio infló los mofletes molesto, y su amigo se dispuso a levantarse. Como gesto de caballerosidad el Uzumaki le tendió la mano para ayudarle, aunque sabía que no la aceptaría. Nunca admitía ayuda, pero por primera vez en su vida aceptó la mano de Naruto para levantarse. Era la primera vez que admitía ayuda de su mejor amigo, y de cualquier persona en general, y el rubio podía ser tonto de remate, no obstante, se dio cuenta.

El resto de la tarde, por mucho que el moreno intentó detener a su amigo y que solo hiciese una de las cosas, a ser posible pintar en lugar de bailar, él continuó realizando ambas a la vez. Entrada la noche, habían terminado la casa entera, y todas las estancias olían a pintura fresca.

-¡Sí! Qué eficientes somos –exclamó contento el rubio.

-Yo lo soy.

-¡Y yo! ¡te he ayudado!

-Permíteme que lo dude.

-Dúdalo, pero es verdad –le sacó la lengua.

El Uchiha acompañó a su amigo a la puerta, pero antes de marcharse le vio olisquear el aire como un perro, y se preguntó si el zorro había tomado su cuerpo y ahora estaba buscando la manada. Si se trataba del rubio, todo era posible.

-Oye, Sasuke, ¿no será malo dormir en una casa que solo huele a pintura?

-No.

-¡Oh, venga! Yo no creo que sea sano.

-No eres médico.

-Ni tú.

-Pero soy más inteligente.

-Eso no está demostrado.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, preparando un discurso con el mínimo de palabras posibles para llamarlo inútil y recordarle que su nivel de inteligencia estaba muy por debajo del suyo, pero el inconsciente de su amigo se le adelantó.

-¿Por qué no vienes a dormir a casa? ¡Cómo en los viejos tiempos!

Ese rubio nunca pensaba. Por mucho que madurase, siempre sería el mismo.

¿Qué debía hacer? o... ¿qué quería hacer?

* * *

(1)Sinestesia: Según la wikipedia: es la percepción conjunta o interferencia de varios tipos de sensaciones de diferentes sentidos en un mismo acto perceptivo. Un sinestésico puede, por ejemplo,oir colores, o ver sonidos.

(2)Desmadrarse: Según la RAE: Conducirse sin respeto ni medida, hasta el punto de perder la mesura y la dignidad.

¡Increíble! Pensé que nadie iba a conocer a Ryoga, y de repente todo el mundo estaba dando saltos porque lo conocían, ¡qué bien! Era la serie de mi infancia y es sin duda mi preferida, así que a petición popular, he hecho el chiste de perder a nuestro P-chan, aunque en realidad solo tomé el nombre del personaje, y tranquilos a esos que estén inquietos de que Ryoga cobre más importancia en el fic, que ser simplemente el otro. Tranquilidad, que apenas volverá a salir más.

**Ramen de Tomate:** es una iniciativa creada por escritoras y lectoras, de la que formo parte, y cuya intención es reunir fanfiction de confianza y calidad. Actualmente la página se encuentra en construcción, pero podéis visitar el fic de la iniciativa, **Alea iacta est,** escrito por **Em Hatake y Manzanita Roja**, en el perfil de Fanfiction de Ramen de Tomate. Si deseáis fomar parte de nuestro proyecto, echadle un ojo a nuestro perfil en** fanfiction**

Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores **HiinataHyLovers, KShieru, Menchu-chan, rena02,Ro 91, Uchihasu**

Para los reviews anónimos (el resto están pro mensaje privado):

**ayase uchiha,** Pobre Sasu, no peude evitar sus pensamientos psicópatas aunque trata de evitarlo como humanamente puede XDDDD Por mucho que cambie, al fin y al cabo, sigue siendo un Uchiha XD

**Kiki,** nuestro Sasu lleva demasiados años prendiendo a controlar sus emociones como para meter ahora la pata, de todas formas, el corazón roto no se lo quita nadie. A Sasukito aún le queda mucho por evolucionar para merecerse regresar con el rubio, proque como tú dices, solo cuando haya madurado aceptaremos que vuelvan :3 Bueno, el nuevo novio no va a aparecer mucho, así que no tienes que preocuparte por él demasiado. Cuídate y nos leemos :3

**Mariangel,** ¡Wah! Qué bien que te encante la historia *3* Qué ilusión.  
Siempre me gusta ser un poco inesperada, además, si hubeise tneido que escoger a un personaje original, no sabría cuál, hay tantas posibilidades... Así que simplemente escogí un personaje inventado. Bueno, Sasuke no sería Sasuke si al final todo el mundo viese sus sentimientos, pero para los que le conocen, esos pequeños cambios son muy evidentes y muestras de sentimientos :3 Wah, ya sé que estaba muy lejos la fecha de publicación, pero ya se sabe, ando muy ocupada estos días y hago lo que puedo :3  
Gracias por leerme y nos leemos pronto :3

**misaki uchiha,** Por muy buena persona que se vaya volviendo nuestro querido Uchiha, no peude evitar sus pensamientos psicópatas, sino, no sería él XD Por suerte para Ryoga, al final no se le avalanzó y no le mató.  
Nos leemos :3

**SARAHY,** Sí, Ryoga aparece en este capítulo, y después no vovlerá a aparecer más, (creo, y si aparece será sin ser un personaje de importancia), así lo le cogeré demasiado cariño. Los personajes principales son Naruto y Sasukito :3

¿Quejas?¿Peticiones? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Osos pandas felices que corren por las praderas de los wallpapers de windows xp mientras el pingüino de linux huye de la manzana asesina de Apple que intenta golpearles?

¿**Próximo capítulo**:**Póquer de inocencia**? El** 5 de Noviembre **

Recuerden, recuerden, el 5 de noviembre. Conspiración, pólvora y traición. No veo la demora y siempre es la hora para evocarla sin dilación.**  
**


	7. Póquer de inocencia

**7 . Póquer de inocencia**

Sasuke, tras ver a su amigo tan ilusionado no pudo resistir la tentación de desilusionarle, era un verdadero deseo irrefrenable para él. Además, por decirlo de algún modo, el Uchiha ahora era carne débil, sobre todo que ahora Naruto estaba más buenorro todavía y había que tener en cuenta que, aunque lo hubiesen dejado hace apenas un par de meses, llevaban bastante más sin tener relaciones sexuales porque el rubio no conseguía estar a gusto con su amigo, y por mucho que él lo intentase, no conseguía disuadirle.

En aquellos últimos coletazos de la relación lo único que el Uzumaki deseaba era gestos de cariño, ya no le bastaba con que compartiese de forma sórdida y corta su intimidad con él desnudándose parcialmente.

En resumidas cuentas, el Uchiha era un amante poco cuidadoso y menos mimoso, por no decir horrible.

Así que teniendo en cuenta su debilidad, y también que su corazón cada vez se aceleraba más cuando estaba con Naruto, actuó como siempre, como un cabrón imparcial y aplastó con crueldad sus esperanzas.

No hacía falta ni mencionar que también temía ser lo suficientemente vulnerable, como para que el rubio se volviese a enamorar de él, (como si en algún momento hubiese dejado de estarlo) y la cagase con Ryocapullo, que era una buena persona.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Idiota.

-Esa no es una excusa.

-He traducido mis motivos a algo que puedas entender.

Su amigo rubio le contestó con un gesto de total caballerosidad al levantar el dedo corazón y plegar el resto(1) de las falanges. Un precioso corte de mangas.

-Eso lo entienden hasta los más disminuidos sicaquimente.

-Psíquicamente –le corrigió con una sonrisa.

-Que te la pique un pollo.

-Qué respuesta más adecuada e ingeniosa –le criticó el moreno.

- Ya ves –exclamó sarcástico el Uzumaki y le sacó la lengua -. Y a ver, chico listo –se burló -, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿aguantar toda la noche el olor y esperar a tener suerte y no morirte?

-No soy tan cursi como tú.

Naruto se quedó callado, y Sasuke se maldijo a sí mismo pensando que se había pasado, ya que esa palabra podía ser ofensiva, interpretada como que estaba insultando su tendencia sexual hacia los hombres (la que también tenía el moreno pero aún no se lo había planteado), e intentó pensar en qué podía decir para arreglarlo.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan inocente?

Su amigo empezó a carcajearse delante de él.

Ese malnacido se había cachondeado(2) de él, fingiéndose ofendido y en realidad solo le estaba probando para gastarle una broma ¿Cuándo habría aprendido a actuar de aquella forma? Parecía que el Uchiha se había perdido muchas cosas del crecimiento intelectual y físico de su amigo. Por muy cerca que estuviesen, como nunca se había molestado en observarle o charlar con él, no lo había percibido.

Se golpeó mentalmente.

-Lárgate –escupió las palabras.

-¡Qué poco sentido del humor! ¡No te enfades!

-No me enfado. Soy así.

-Es verdad, olvidaba que es parte de tu carácter ser un amargado –recordó con una sonrisa divertida.

-No me toques la moral.

-¿O qué? ¿Me amenazarás con tener una relación contigo otra vez?

Sería cabrón. El muy hijo de su madre se estaba riendo de él otra vez, ante sus propias narices y utilizando motivos crueles para hacerlo, aunque, bueno, esa era una forma de tomarlo como debía ser, con humor, y no como había sido, un suplicio, un desastre y una muy mala idea que había estado a punto de destrozar su amistad. Si intentaban recordar esos cuatro años de esa forma, seguramente acabarían odiándose.

-O me ligaré a tu novio.

Sasuke sonrió con sadismo, y a Naruto se le borró la suya, poniendo una mueca de entre espanto y pánico.

-No serías capaz –balbuceó.

-Soy irresistible.

Al Uchiha le apreció escuchar un "lo sé" de fondo, pero como su amigo había bajado la vista y no le había visto pronunciar nada porque, obviamente la perspectiva no lo permitía, el muy imbécil pensó que había sido su imaginación.

Sí, claro.

-Ponme a prueba –ladeó la cabeza -. Puedo conseguir a quien quiera.

El otro alzó la cabeza enfadado, y se cruzó de brazos indignados.

-También

Y por supuesto el moreno no se tomó ese "también" como que había admitido esa cualidad suya para conquistar a cualquiera que se cruzase a menos de cinco metros en su camino, y lograr que se te cayeran las bragas, calzoncillos o tanga ante una mirada lasciva. No, claro, eso ya sería que el Uchiha se había salido demasiado de su forma de ser inicial y sería inteligencia. Totalmente inadmisible.

-Pero después se acabarían hartando de tu personalidad asquerosa.

-Touché(3)

Al menos era sincero. Su forma de ser era un asco, quizás ahora no tanto, pero anteriormente era como para darle de comer en otra habitación con tal de no tener que aguantar sus impertinencias, ni su forma de observar a la gente que era como gritarles "¿qué miras, imbécil? ¿te crees digno de poder mirarme a la cara, subnormal?".

Ahora solamente tenía una mirada de "¿qué miras, gilipollas?", y eso, bueno, ya era algo.

-Dormiré en el jardín.

-¿En el jardín? ¿Y si te pican los bichos o algo? –se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

-Traeré una manta o algo.

-¿Y si…?

-Me da igual lo que digas –le cortó tajante

-Bueno, bueno, tampoco hay que ponerse borde –infló los mofletes.

Se quedó un par de segundos quieto, mirando de forma extraña a su amigo del pelo negro que le estaba echando de su casa con los ojos, hasta que puso una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Vale! Me apunto a tu camping improvisado.

-¿Qué?

-Hace mucho tiempo que no duermo bajo las estrellas.

A Sasuke le subieron una arcadas. Eso sería vomitivamente romántico. Era incluso peor que el plan inicial.

-Lárgate –le soltó cortante.

Su mejor amigo sonrió, le pasó el brazo por los hombros con coquetería, de una forma totalmente arrebatadora que pasó casi desapercibida para el Uchiha, mientas le conducía a su cuarto, donde sabía que estaban las mantas

-Me encantan cuando te pones romántico –sonrió divertido y sarcástico el Uzumaki.

El moreno se giró cuando llegaron a su habitación para maldecirle y patearle para que le dejase en paz, pero entonces sí advirtió la forma tan provocativa con la que se había apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, bloqueándole el paso, e intimidándole con la mirada, casi ordenándole y avisándole de que no iba a ceder.

No esta vez.

Estaba claro que el rubio no era consciente de lo imponente que se encontraba, de ese matiz insolente que tenía impreso en toda su cara y en sus ojos fieros, esos que pudiesen haber esclavizado a Sasuke si los hubiera observado el tiempo suficiente. Él no era la clase de persona que hiciese algo así adrede ni mucho menos, era clase de persona que se hacía parecer a sí mismo estúpido con tal de sacarle una sonrisa a alguien, cuya honestidad a veces rallaba lo estúpido, pero no quien provoca a un exnovio con el corazón supuestamente roto de esa forma.

Sasuke bajó la vista mareado, cogió aire y entonces sí que le dio una patada, que hizo a su amigo dar varios pasos hacia atrás desequilibrándose.

-No seas aburrido. Por mucho que me eches volveré, y lo sabes –infló los mofletes -. Ríndete, será más rápido y te costará menos esfuerzo.

Y no fue por pereza, sino porque no tenía más ganas de discutir por lo que accedió. Tras ese gesto el moreno se había quedado tan desarmado que no sabía cómo reaccionar sin que se le aflojasen las rodillas. Ambos cogieron un par de mantas, las echaron en el césped y el Uchiha se preparó para dormir.

Qué inocente de él.

-Saaaaasuke.

El aludido se giró, dándole la espalda, e ignorándole.

-Saaaaaaaasuke –repitió.

Los siguientes minutos se dedicó a repetir de forma sistemática su nombre una y otra vez, y otra, y otra…

-¿Qué? –le encaró.

Lo siguiente vio fue su amigo con una baraja de cartas francesa, y una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Echamos una partida de Póquer?

-No –y volvió a disponerse a dormir.

Unos sonidos raros irrumpieron en la noche, unos que al principio no reconoció, hasta que comenzó a identificar los cacareos y se giró, encontrándose a su amigo imitando los movimientos de un ave de corral, en cuclillas, moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás y adelante, y aleteando con los brazos enérgicamente.

Alzó una ceja.

-¿Tienes miedo de perder?

Y claro, eso era atentar directamente contra el orgullo familiar, y más concretamente el de un Sasuke que tenía el ego del tamaño de una manada de mamuts, así que aceptó como si la vida le fuese en ello, ganando partida tras partida restituyendo su vanidad y, aunque él no deseaba apostar con dinero, acabaron haciéndolo sin si quiera el moreno saber cómo.

Por supuesto, al final, ninguno de los dos durmió en toda la noche.

-¡Todo o nada!

-No vas a tener dinero para pagar el alquiler de los próximos seis meses.

-Ese es asunto mío –infló los mofletes -. Si vas a ganar seguro, ¿qué te cuesta?

-No soy tan cabrón.

-¿Ah, no? –se cruzó de brazos -. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Ahora eres un hermano de la caridad y visitas a los pacientes enfermos en los hospitales? Pues entonces perdóname, no sabía que estaba hablando con un santo y…

El Uchiha rodó los ojos, sabiendo que su amigo no pararía hasta tener la revancha, quizás la decimosexta revancha de aquella noche. Pensó en si debía dejarle ganar. Perder una vez de dieciséis era justo, y además estadísticamente también podía suceder, así que no tenía por qué sentirse humillado, además, así evitaría encontrarse a su amigo lloriqueando por las esquinas por no haber podido pagarse el alquiler. Todo fuera por su mejor amigo, la única pega era que tenía que evitar que él se enterase, utilizando su amplio registro de muecas en el rostro. Bueno, en realidad le valía la indiferencia de siempre.

La decisión estaba tomada, y estaba a punto de perder adrede.

-No te esfuerces –sonrió con picardía -. No hace falta que finjas, te voy a ganar seguro.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo podía haberse dado cuenta ese rubio estúpido de que iba a perder a propósito? No contaba con que su mejor amigo le conocía mejor de lo que él mismo a sí mismo, y mucho mejor de lo que él pensaba. Como persona de costumbres, que pestañease una vez al minuto de más ya era una señal de que algo no iba bien, y el rubio se sabía todos sus patrones de movimiento. Sasuke era realmente torpe controlando sus movimientos faciales.

-¿Estás seguro?

El rubio sonrió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Tú primero.

Sasuke se resignó y mostró sus cinco cartas, mostrando su precioso póquer. En cuanto las descubrió su amigo empezó a reírse, pero como el Uchiha era un inútil identificando emociones, no supo saber si era de victoria o si era una histérica porque iba a necesitar vender sus órganos por internet o alquilar su cuerpo por horas para pagar el alquiler.

Él podría ser su cliente. Respecto a comprar sexo, que de órganos andaba bien.

El moreno agitó su cabeza algo escandalizado hacia sí mismo, pensando si se había vuelto loco, aunque en realidad simplemente le estaban respondiendo las hormonas.

-¿Qué tienes?

-¡Trágate esta!

Puso las suyas delante de su amigo, y el color rojo predominó en sus cartas. Una preciosa escalera de color casi dejó con la boca abierta a su amigo ¿Cómo era eso posible? Llevaba todas las partidas perdiendo con una pareja como mucho, y la mayor parte de las veces ni siquiera mostraba su mano porque decía que era horrible por lo que se rendía y él ganaba, y ahora aparecía con algo así, tan difícil como imposible.

Demasiado inocente.

-¡Con esto podré comprarme un vale diario en el Ichiraku!

-¿Lo hay? –todavía no se creía lo que había pasado

-¡Sí! –exclamó emocionado -, ayer me lo mencionó el dueño porque sabe que como mucho allí.

¿Ayer?

-¿Has estado perdiendo aposta?

-¡Oh, vamos! Eres rico, y yo lo he ganado justamente.

¡Lo había planeado! Ese nuevo Naruto era mucho más listo de lo que pensaba, él muy hijo de su madre se había aprovechado ni más ni menos que del Gran Uchiha, y el único que quedaba, para sacarle dinero jugando al póquer. Jamás pensó que su amigo tendría ese control de sus propias reacciones y podría fingir tan bien que estaba perdiendo estrepitosamente.

Maldito Naruto.

Pensó en si debía enfadarse porque se hubiese beneficiado de su dinero, pero luego pensó en que bueno, era su mejor amigo, y que en el fondo quizás se merecía también algo así, le venía bien un puñetazo de humildad, por lo que no discutió con él.

Al día siguiente, ya la casa no olía tanto a pintura, y Naruto se marchó sin rechistar demasiado, es decir, que pataleó solamente media hora. Al poco tiempo un ninja le entregó una carta de la Hokage,, y en ella la mujer le citaba a su despacho.

-Sasuke, oficialmente estás de nuevo de alta –le informó.

El nombrado asintió, pero no dijo nada, así que la mujer simplemente continuó asumiendo que ese chico tendría algo de curiosidad, pero como era tan cabezota y capullo, no iba a decir palabra.

-Naruto me ha confirmado que estás en muy buena forma y –sonrió – me ha mentido diciendo que estás hasta cambiado.

El moreno alzó una ceja.

-Lo sé, yo creo que tiene alucinaciones o algo –se encogió de hombros –. También dijo algo de que le dejaste ganar o algo así –pareció confusa -. Ese idiota debería aprender a expresarse.

El moreno preferido de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja salió del edificio con el permiso para volver a ser ninja en condiciones y quebrar algunos huesos, y también con la certeza de que el rubio era quien había logrado esa decisión. Por muy tonto que fuese, conocía la influencia que él tenía en la mujer y en cuanto confiaba en él, así que debía de haber personado para intentar convencerla, y hasta debía haber dicho algunas palabras sobre sus supuestos cambios favorables como guinda del pastel.

No por nada sería el próximo Hokage.

Ese rubio estúpido… Pero en realidad el más deficiente mentalmente de los dos era él, que ni se daba cuenta de que su amigo estaba probablemente en el Ihciraku ramen comiendo a su salud, y justo en ese instante, estaba suspirando de amor por él como un colegial.

Pobre inocente.

Es como luchar contra una avalancha. Al final, te arrastra.

* * *

(1)Le estaba haciendo un corte de mangas, que equivale a "vete a la mierda" o a "que te jodan".

(2)Cachondearse: burlarse

(3)Touché: La palabra _touché_ se emplea a menudo en la cultura popular y en la conversación en general, sobre todo en la discusión y el debate. Si una persona presenta un argumento y el otro entrega una respuesta inteligente o apropiada, la primera persona puede responder **_touché_** como un modo de reconocer una buena respuesta.

Bueeeeno, muchachos, hoy traigo noticias, de aquí a no sé cuánto tiempo, voy a tener turno de mañana y tarde, así que no voy a estar en casa nunca (aparte de para dormir y tal), así que voy a tardar (quizás) más en subir, pero cuando acabe este doble turno espero (ESPERO) poder subir ya con más tranquilidad. Os pido piedad y siento mucho tardar tanto T_T

**Ramen de Tomate:** es una iniciativa creada por escritoras y lectoras, de la que formo parte, y cuya intención es reunir fanfiction de confianza y calidad. Actualmente la página se encuentra en construcción, pero podéis visitar el fic de la iniciativa, **Alea iacta est,** escrito por **Em Hatake y Manzanita Roja**, en el perfil de Fanfiction de Ramen de Tomate. Si deseáis fomar parte de nuestro proyecto, echadle un ojo a nuestro perfil en** fanfiction**

**Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores HinataYaoi95, kurenaimaxwell, LeonaSt, Lia x3, shao-kino, SweetRuby**

Reviews anónimos:

**Aol,** Sí, el pobre Ryoga no tiene nada de orientación XDDDD Sí, la verdad es que necesitó mucho valor para encarar al moreno, así que, al menos es valiente. Bien haces en no tenerle nadita de cariño, porque quién sabe qué pasará con su relación con el rubio :3  
Nuestro Uchiha está cambiado, sí, pero no para peor  
Cuídate y nos leemos :3

**Guest**, Sí, vuelvan o no, esos dos se atraen como los imanes

**Kiki,** si Sasukito demostrase el cambio d euna forma más que sutil, creo que no sería él XDDD Nuestro moreno está aprendiendo a no subestimar a Naruto, solo es cuestión de tiempo que deje de hacerlo... tanto XD Sasu incapaz de controlar sus emociones es tan lindo... Muero cuando le escribo :3

**TSUNADE,** Después de lo mal que lo trató Sasuke, que Naruto se buscase otro peor, sería de locos, además que creo que sería imposible. Lo que siente por Ryoga es complicado, no es amistad, pero tampoco es amor, es complicado, pero sí, es genial que se lo restriegue a Sasukito, así se da cuenta de muchas cosas

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Peticiones? ¿Teclados fantasmas que caminan errantes por el difícil e indescifrable mundo de la informática, que se sienten inútiles ya que han perdido al amor de su vida, ese ratón, que llevaba con él 10 años, de cable con puerto USB, y que fue cambiado por un inhalámbrico y por ello el teclado emprendió camino buscando en las empresas de venta de cosas de segunda mano para encontrarle?

¿Próximo capítulo: **Enmascarando una afable obra? El 16 de noviembre **(si puedo antes)


	8. Enmascarando una afable obra

**8 ****. ****Enmascarando una afable obra**

**Feliz Cumpleaños a Sexyperitaverde :)**

Y ahí estaba Sasuke, de nuevo en el cuerpo de ANBUs haciendo algo útil por la aldea, en uno de los edificios más emblemáticos de toda la ciudad, rodeado de los mejores ninjas, luciendo su uniforme impecable que delineaba el cuerpo como si hubiese hecho a medida por él, siendo uno de esos héroes anónimos que arriesgaban sus vidas para mantener la paz y proteger a su pueblo y con la máscara al lado de la mesa en la que estaba firmando informes y ayudando al papeleo.

En su cabeza aún resonaba la voz de la Hokage "ser ANBU no es solo ir por ahí en plan Dios griego partiendo cabezas".

Bueno, vale, quizás la primera misión que le había otorgado Tsunade no era la mejor, pero tampoco iba ir a su despacho a quejarse porque esa mujer tenía muy mal genio. Mucho.

En fin, ahí seguía. Sacar papel, ir a las páginas 2, 6 y 23, firmar, nombre, iniciales, cargo, y sello de aprobación de la oficina ANBU. Una y otra vez, de forma cíclica. Aquello era realmente aburrido, y lo peor es que no era el único que estaba allí, a su lado había otro hombre, cuyo rostro ni se preocupó en mirar, y que también hacía el papeleo de forma diligente como él.

Escuchó al hombre que estaba a su lado aclararse la garganta, y por primera vez le miró de reojo. Esa persona no parecía tampoco poner demasiada atención en él, más bien estaba ocupado en sus papeles.

Parecía.

Sasuke podía ser muchas cosas, pero desde luego no era estúpido.

-Ya podían encargar a los Genin hacer estas estupideces.

Ahí iba el primer intento de contacto, Sasuke sonrió para sí mismo, conociendo lo predecible que era la persona que estaba a su lado, y teniendo ya la certeza de que era precisamente quien pensaba. Sí, era cierto que como ANBU nadie sabía quién era quién, ni su posición jerárquica dentro del cuerpo, sin embargo, el Uchiha era un genio, y con apenas haberle visto de reojo ya sabía exactamente quién era, qué estaba haciendo allí en realidad y qué quería.

¿Qué podía hacer? Realmente nada, no era una buena idea tocarle los cojones al jefazo de los ANBU, así que por mucho que deseaba mandarle a la mierda para no tener que hablar, simplemente se quedó en silencio.

Al menos se divertiría burlándose internamente de ese desgraciado que le estaba subestimando.

Finalmente el moreno asintió, mostrando su acuerdo con ese supuesto ANBU cualquiera.

-Es casi tan molesto como tener un compañero de equipo inútil.

-O soberbio –contestó Sasuke.

El hombre se le quedó mirando, y comprendió que casi le estaba advirtiéndole, recordándole que estaba hablando ni más ni menos con un Uchiha.

-También –asintió.

Una cosa era no faltarle al respeto ni decir algo inapropiado sobre los altos cargos, y otra muy distinta era no mostrarse tal y como era él. Si realmente no actuaba como él mismo, ese hombre se daría cuenta de que sabía quién era y lo que buscaba, por lo que enviaría a otro que, quizás, no podría identificar y no pasaría aquella prueba. Tal y como diría su amigo Shikamaru, esa situación era muy problemática, pero al menos solo necesitaría un poco de paciencia.

El hombre siguió repasando los papeles, hasta que llegó al reporte de una misión, donde se fijó en uno de los integrantes casualmente. Sí, casualmente.

-Kamamoto es un buen ANBU –asintió mientras sellaba.

-No le conozco.

-¿Ah, no? Él dice que eres un capullo.

Sonrió de medio lado divertido, sabiendo que estaba intentando provocarle para ver si perdía otra vez los nervios. Realmente aquella anterior vez habían ido a hacerle daño, y en aquel momento estaba más que dolido, por lo que la reacción era de esperar, todavía tenía el corazón recién roto, cualquier persona normal se vería afectado por un ataque así y perdería el control de su propia ira.

A Sasuke le recorrió un escalofrío cuando pensó en la posibilidad de que se estaba acercando a la gente "Normal".

-¿Quién no lo dice?

El tono sarcástico de Sasuke sacó de sus esquemas al que tenía a su lado, y para el moreno supuso devolver el primer golpe de los muchos que esperaba recibir de ese individuo tocapelotas.

-Tus amigos supongo –propuso.

-También lo dicen

-Naruto parece que no.

Ahí estaba la razón de ser de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Anda que había tardado en mencionar a su antiguo exnovio porque, sí, por primera vez en la mente del moreno había admitido que habían sido más que un par de polvos en lugares oscuros y lúgubres. Habían sido amantes y compañeros, solamente que de una forma incorrecta y despiadada.

Sasuke dejó de firmar los documentos y se dio un par de segundos, tampoco es que fuese un pecado recapacitar. El jefazo deseaba saber cómo se sentía respecto al rubio más deseado de la aldea, al que muchos creían como el futuro Hokage y la persona más honesta de Konoha.

-Naruto es un necio.

-Pareces cabreado con él.

Los ojos de ese hombre parecían decir otra cosa, estaban de acuerdo con él. Le odiaban, odiaba al Uzumaki aunque él no pudo descifrar exactamente por qué a ese jefazo le molestaba tanto.

-De hecho no –asintió -. Es mi mejor amigo.

-Pero es muy irritante.

Bingo.

Quizás debería aprovecharse de esta situación.

-Y yo soy arrogante –se encogió de hombros y volvió con su papeleo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nadie es perfecto.

-¿Ni siquiera un Uchiha?

-Dije perfecto, no casi perfecto –le corrigió con soberbia.

El otro hombre sonrió divertido ante sus palabras altaneras, pero no por eso se detuvo en su investigación.

Oh, sí de verdad seguía metiendo el dedo en la yaga sobre su antigua relación con Naruto, se aseguraría de que pareciera un accidente y no quedasen pruebas que le inculpasen, y además se divertiría despedazando a ese cabrón.

-Por mucho que nadie sea perfecto, a mí me parece estúpido.

-No lo es tanto.

-¿Ah, no? –bufó molesto -, siempre gritando, alborotando… No es discreto.

-Puede, pero es honesto, trabajador, tiene un gran corazón, cree en lo que hace y ama a Konoha como si fuera su hijo.

-Nunca piensa.

-Es un cabeza de chorlito –confesó su mejor amigo-, pero a la hora de la verdad sabe lo que hay que hacer, y tiene el valor para hacerlo. Más de una vez me ha sorprendido.

-Sigue siendo…-puso cara de asco.

-Puede que sea muchas cosas –le interrumpió sin darle importancia, aunque al que tenía a su lado no le sentó del todo bien -, pero es fuerte, tiene la mente clara y daría su vida por cualquier aldeano.

El otro hombre se cruzó de brazos, todavía indeciso.

-Lo demás no es importante a la hora de ser un ninja.

-Es raro oírte hablar bien de alguien –se burló.

-Es raro escucharme en general –le replicó mirándole con condescendencia.

-Cierto.

El otro hombre abrió la boca con intenciones de seguir hablando, pero Sasuke ignoró el gesto y continuó con su papeleo, dejando más claro que el agua que ni quería ni iba a hablar más, por lo que el otro hombre dio por satisfecho su investigación y, tras fingir que acababa de firmar todos los documentos que le quedaban, se levantó y se marchó del lugar de una vez por todas, dejando al moreno tranquilo, que finalizó su primera misión como ANBU rehabilitado y después puso rumbo a su hogar.

Al día siguiente ya por fin le enviaron a una misión decente. Si no llegan a hacerlo Sasuke probablemente hubiese empezado a cortar cabezas, más concretamente la de su Hokage. Estuvo un par de días por fin liberando tensiones provocando contracturas a los enemigos, y al regresar ya nadie se atrevió a levantarle la voz ni a decirle una palabra fuera de lugar. Después de lo que le había hecho a esos desgraciados y se había visto que estaba dispuesto a perder los nervios con tal de patear unos culos, se había vuelto a ganar el respeto de todos.

Por fin.

Aunque ahora se sentía diferente, nadie tenía que saberlo, y echaba de menos ese estatus de hombre infranqueable, inmutable e invencible. Como debía ser. Todo volvía a su cauce.

O eso parecía.

-¿Sabes por qué te he llamado aquí?

Sasuke en ese momento comenzó a barajar las miles de posibilidades por las que la Hokage había vuelto a llamarle a su despacho, y sobre todo rezó para que no le dijese de revivir el clan Uchiha con ella, ya que era una opción plausible, y no sería la primera vez que alguien le propendiese algo parecido. Al fin y al cabo era el hombre más macizorro de toda la aldea.

Finalmente ladeó la cabeza confundido.

-Supongo que no.

La mujer suspiró entrelazó los dedos y apoyó la cabeza en ellos, mirándole con intensidad.

-Eso sería esperar demasiado de ti.

El moreno alzó una ceja.

-Eres un inútil en relaciones humanas –soltó sin tapujos -. Es un hecho.

El otro finalmente se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que eso no era ninguna clase de insulto, Tsunade no sería tan temeraria como para hacer algo así, sino que más bien resaltaba una parte de su personalidad.

-¿No te ha pasado algo curioso últimamente?

-¿Por qué no lo dices simplemente? –gruñó.

-Porque es mucho más divertido verte hacer memoria –sonrió con maldad -, quizás así aprenderás a fijarte más en los detalles.

-Lo hago.

-En los detalles de las personas que te importan.

Bueno, eso era harina de otro costal(1). Él le prestaba atención a las debilidades de sus enemigos para usarlas en su contra. De hecho en eso era un experto, además así se ahorraba tener que gastar tiempo inútilmente y despachaba a aquella ristra de inútiles lo más rápido posible.

Detalles. Detalles. Detalles…

Intentó hacer memoria de cosas que hubiesen pasado a su alrededor, y recordó que la mujer que le vendía la leche no era la misma de siempre, y pensó en si habría muerto de una forma trágica y horrible o algo, aunque en realidad solamente se había cambiado de peinado y eso ya era lo suficientemente desconcertante para él como para pensar que era una persona diferente.

¿Qué más?

-Piensa en algo molesto –le dio una pista.

¿Algo molesto? Al cabo del día le pasaban muchas cosas incómodas, quizás porque para él vivir tranquilo sería estar en un lugar desértico, sin presencia de vida alguna, no solo humana, sino animal también, y donde pudiese encerrarse en un cuarto a oscuras, insonorizado y en silencio para no hablar con nadie el resto de la eternidad.

Ese pensamiento le sacó una sonrisa. Sí, realmente eso sería un paraíso para él.

Un hierbajo había crecido en su jardín, a través de las losetas que comunicaban su casa y el portón delantero, y eso también le sacaba de quicio, aunque si le había dicho que debía pensar en personas, salvo que ese elemento vegetal fuese un ninja muy pequeño disfrazado, eso tampoco podía ser.

Tantas posibilidades…

Aunque si había que pensar en algo que había hecho alguien y que le había resultado molesto, y que esa persona en cuestión debía de importarle, solo podía ser Naruto. Un momento, ¿de verdad él había pensado aquello? Una cosa era llorar por las esquinitas de su mente culpando a un ser sin identificar y que le había roto el corazón (y que solamente podía ser el rubio) y otro era señalarle como alguien relevante en su vida. Que le hubiese querido (aunque se hubiese dado cuenta tarde) no le hacía una persona importante. No para nada. Ni tampoco eso le hacía homosexual.

Los Uchihas y su pensamiento evasivo.

Borrando de su mente que había relacionado al rubio con alguien importante, se dispuso a recordar algo molesto, bueno, especialmente molesto, ya que ese rubio hacía quince cosas al día que le crispaban los nervios tanto como para arrancarle los ojos con una sacador de bolas para helado.

Y entonces aquello saltó a su mente.

Hacía unos días, cuando ya volvió de su misión, había encontrado a Naruto saltando como si fuese Heidi (2), mostrando lo que amaba al mundo y demás cursiladas, y cuando se cruzó con él, ni corto ni perezoso(3) le dio un gran abrazo de oso que casi le sacó el corazón por la boca por la sorpresa (y porque esa clase de contacto ahora era capaz de sacarle un sonrojo al Uchiha debido a su debilidad emocional, sino hubiese sido porque todavía le quedaba algo del palo de la insipidez metido en el culo).

-¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Antes…!

Y le apretó más fuerte, el otro se quedó confuso, sin saber a qué se refería.

-Bueno, ahora también–se separó y le dedicó una sonrisa preciosa.

Bang.

Directo a su muro infranqueable y escudo ante sus emociones

-Pero ahora parece que todo pinta mejor.

Y volvió a abrazarle con fuerza.

Bang. Bang.

Tocado y hundido.

El pobre, e inepto, de Sasuke estaba abrumado por esos movimientos de afecto, tanto que hizo un movimiento para solucionarlo, es decir, que le dio un empujón en un intento de serenarse para no perder la cabeza (y no perderse en ese olor enloquecedor de Naruto). Al rubio no pareció importarle ese gesto, probablemente estaba acostumbrado a esos actos evasivos, así que solamente dio un par de saltos emocionado, sin llegar a decir nada.

Hasta alguien tan imbécil como Sasuke podía darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, el rubio estaba contento, así que en un gesto de apoyo (o algo así), le dio un par de golpes en el hombro de forma mecánica, como si fuese un robot, algo que hubiese pillado por sorpresa al Uzumaki (¡le estaba dando la enhorabuena!) si no hubiese estado tan eufórico como para echar a correr calle abajo chillando como un energúmeno para decirle a todo el mundo lo feliz que era, sin llegar a explicarle a nadie realmente qué había pasado.

Ya cuando se cansase volvería a su casa a incordiarle, o a hacerle compañía como lo veía el rubio, y le contaría qué demonios había pasado. En aquel preciso momento, o en cualquiera en realidad, le daba pereza buscar las respuestas a las penas y cosas buenas que les pasaba a la gente. Si no le contaban los motivos (y prefería que no lo hiciesen) él no iba a preguntar ni hacerse el enterado.

Ahora que recordaba aquello, esperaba fervientemente que lo que tenía que decirle tenía que ver con ese incidente, y con que la Hokage fuese a encerrarlo de por vida por exceso de cariñosidad. O algo así.

La mujer rubia sonrió cuando le vio cambiar de expresión, y supo que ya había caído en ese hecho, y que ya era hora de aclarar un par de cosas con el Uchiha.

* * *

(1)harina de otro costal: "Se utiliza para significar que cierto tema u objeto no debe mezclarse con otros por ser de muy distinta naturaleza" (sigificadoyorigen . wordpress . com)

(2)Heidi: Unos dibujitos animados que tratan de una chica que se dedicaba a correr por los prados dando saltitos en plan cabritillo feliz.

(3)Ni corto ni perezoso: Hacer algo de forma rápida y decisiva

¡Hola, hola! Bueno, pensé que mi doble turno iba a ser peor, pero está siendo ameno, aunque sigo sin poder estar en casa y, claro, ponerme a escribir en la oficina es demasiado llamativo XDDDDDDDD. Como buena noticia, os diré que a partir del siguiente capítulo van a empezar a suceder cositas, de ahí el nombre del capítulo.

Gracias por la comprensión tanto a los que esperan respuesta en facebook como los que me siguen por aquí, sois unos cielitos.

**Ramen de Tomate:** es una iniciativa creada por escritoras y lectoras, de la que formo parte, y cuya intención es reunir fanfiction de confianza y calidad. Actualmente la página se encuentra en construcción, pero podéis visitar el fic de la iniciativa, **Alea iacta est,** escrito por **Em Hatake y Manzanita Roja**, en el perfil de Fanfiction de Ramen de Tomate. Si deseáis fomar parte de nuestro proyecto, echadle un ojo a nuestro perfil en** fanfiction**

**Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores Hana.x3, Jiyu-K . U . I, tiioji uchiha, Zoe Mikaella**

Reviews anónimos:

**Aol**, nuestro Naruto ya conoce tan bien a Sasukito que supo ganarle al nuestro vengador favorito. Gracias por la suerte, la verdad es que ando liadísima con el tema de los turnos, pero ahgo lo que puedo. Bueno, ya que Naruto consiguió que el Uchiha volviese a ser ANBU (porque, sí, por mcuho que lo evite ese rubio sigue queriendo al moreno) y ha hacer misiones... Sasuke no ha podido evitar devolverle el favor, aunque el rubio quizás no se entere nunca. Quizás  
Cuídate y nos leemos.

**MARIANGEL,** Sí, nuestro Sasukito se ha dado cuenta tarde que se nos ha enamorado, aunque el rubio tampoco parece estar muy lejos de esos sentimientos.  
Nos leemos y cuídate :3

**Sexyperitaverde, **Wow, cuatro capítulos seguidos, has tenido que acabar con algo de empacho XDDD Espero que los exámenes te fueran bien, y que no te torturen demasiado con no darte los resultados, yo siempre me pongo super nerviosa cuando espero una calificación XD  
¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños? Pues muchas felicidades, espero que te gustase mi pequeña dedicatoria :3 y espero también que pases un día muy entretenido  
Nos leemos pronto, cuídate :3

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Peticiones? ¿Asociaciones de vendedores de aires acondiciones unidos a los vendedores de ventiladores que se quejan de una sociedad injusta que se burla de ellos porque se creen que de verdad viven del aire, cuando ellos cobran por darse aires de grandeza y poner sus aparatos para refrescar los ambientes?

¿Próximo capítulo: **404 Filtro mental no encontrado? El 25/26 de noviembre**


End file.
